Another cursed family besides the Sohmas?
by RenikaChan
Summary: There's another cursed or should I say blessed family besides the Sohmas. What will happen if they decide to pay a visit to Akito? They have something in their minds, but only Akito has the power to let them reach their goals. What will happen? DROPPED.
1. A visit to the Sohma estate

**Hello everyone! Thank you for paying a visit!I love writing, but please,send me reviews!I may not be able to finish this story very fast, because school has started and to tell you the truth, I feel VERY tired. But I try to update it whenever I can, so please, I need your support! The more review that encourages me, the faster I write! Cuz when I get reviews, I really want to make sure I don't disappoint you! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Another cursed/blessed family besides the Sohmas?**

Chapter 1 – A visit to the Sohma estate 

**(At the Timika estate, in one of the main houses)**

Toyoko laid down onto her bed as she called out, "Come in!" Two ladies of age 27 entered, bowed their head and knelt down, while Toyoko sat up.

"You sent for us, Toyoko?" asked one of the ladies.

"Yes," Toyoko replied. "Today, Ritza, you, me and Mingzashi will go and visit the Sohmas." Mingzashi grinned, "Of course! The day we've been waiting for! It's finally come!"

**(At the Sohma estate)**

Ritza pressed the button for the doorbell and waited for a reply. A voice boomed out from the speaker,

"May I have your name?"

"I'm Toyoko Timika. I have come to visit the head of the family."

"I will ask someone to welcome you in," was the reply, and the person hung up.

"That was _so_ friendly, I don't think," said Ritza sarcastically. "I'll say," replied Mingzashi. "Ladies, please. We must remember what we've come here for," Toyoko interrupted and ended their conversation.

After a few minutes, and a man of age 27 opened the door.

He gave a cold smile and said, "Welcome. May I know why you ladies want to see the head of the family?"

"First, we have to wait. Then now you won't even invite us in before you ask us anything. We ain't robbers or murderers, you know!" Ritza said with an equally cold smile.

The man gave a nod and opened the door wide. "Please, come in. My name is Hatori Sohma."

Toyoko nodded and went in, while Ritza and Mingzashi followed.

Hatori led them into the main house's living room. Toyoko sat in the middle, with Ritza and Mingzashi at either of her side. Tea was served by a maid and was left alone with Hatori sitting right opposite of Toyoko at the table.

Hatori then asked again, "May I know why you want to see the head of the family? That way, I'll be able to check if he wants to see you."

Toyoko put down her cup of tea and answered, "Oh, so you are a close one to the head of the family?"

"Yes."

"What is the head of family's name?"

"Akito."

"Alright. Since you are a close one of Akito, let me ask you. Do you know anything about the Zodiac?"

Hatori was taken aback. He thought, "How did these ladies find out about the curse? Should I erase their memory immediately or talk to the Akito first?"

Toyoko, as if she had read his thoughts, said, "Don't you dare erase our memories. I understand that one of you in the family has the power to erase another's memory."

Hatori was even more worried now. "How did they know so much about our Zodiac curse?"

"Will you take us to Akito now? It has been quite a long journey for us, and quite a long wait too," Toyoko asked.

Hatori stood up and replied, "I will go and inform the head of the family first. And if he agrees to it, I'll come back and bring you there." With that, he bowed and went out of the room.

On the way to Akito's room, Hatori thought to himself, "I had the strangest feeling when I first saw her. I felt as if she was a goddess or something. It was like the feeling when Akito is around me. But one is a happy feeling and the other is a bad feeling. What's going on?"

**(Back at the living room)**

"Do we have to show him our true selves?" Ritza asked.

"No, but if necessary, we will. But until then, there's no need. I've read the book. Took me such long years and now I still have to 'accomplish' what it says… It's not easy. And I know what kind of temper Akito will be like, but you don't. So don't fret if his character is not like me, ok?" replied Toyoko.

"Yes," Ritza and Mingzashi said in unison.

**(In Akito's room)**

"Akito?"

"What is it this time, Hatori?"

"There are three ladies waiting to see you. You won't believe this, but they know a lot about the Zodiac curse. They told me. Do you wish to let them visit you?"

"What do you mean by knowing a lot about the Zodiac curse?"

"They know about it. Should I erase their memories?"

"No. Don't. Let them in. I want to see what they're like."

"Yes, Akito sir."

_(Hatori left the room and returned to the living room 10 minutes later (for the ladies))_

"Akito is willing to see you all," Hatori said.

"Excellent," Toyoko said.

And the four of them left the living room.

Hatori knocked on Akito's room. "Come in." came the reply.


	2. Toyoko meets Akito

**Chapter 2 – Toyoko meets Akito**

**(In Akito's room)**

"Welcome. May you please introduce yourselves? I'm Akito Sohma, the head of the family," Akito said with a cold smile on his face.

"My name is Toyoko Timika. This is Ritza Timika," Toyoko said pointing to Ritza. "And this is Mingzashi Timika," pointing to Mingzashi (of course).

"Do you wish to have Hatori beside you while we talk?" Toyoko asked.

"Yes. I heard that you know about the Zodiac curse. Hatori here knows about it too. So he can stay. In fact, he's the dragon." Akito replied pleasantly.

"I see. To break it out to you easier, Ritza here is also the dragon," Toyoko said.

It was as if the moment after Toyoko said that passed slowly. Toyoko could see their faces turn surprised. Then shocked. Lastly, turned pale.

"You…you mean, that Ritza here, when hugged by the opposite gender, will also transform into a seahorse?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, that's what I meant," Toyoko replied with a nod.

"So, your family is also cursed?" Akito asked, still with a surprised look.

"And then, there's another part to the story. We, the Timika family, are not cursed. To us, it's a blessing. Though it is still kept a secret," Ritza answered Akito's question.

"I think, Akito, that because you are the head of the cursed family, you naturally will have a extremely bad temper and loves to destroy other people's life in anyway you can, especially the Zodiac members'. Whereas I am just the opposite of you, and so is the curse, which is a blessing to us," Toyoko added.

Akito was much taken aback. So was Hatori.

"How can there be two cursed families? Weren't we the one and only? And why didn't you come earlier?" Akito said, getting a bit of anger rising in him.

"Don't get too worked up. We are a blessed family, not cursed. You _are_ the one and only cursed family. I did not come earlier was because I did not finish reading the history book till recently. And I had started reading it since I could read," Toyoko said in a calm voice.

"What book?" Akito asked.

"You, with no patience nor a good temper, of course had not read the history book that has been passed down for generations. I stumbled across the book when I was younger and took an interest to it. Then I was told I didn't stumble on the book accidentally. It was all arranged for me to find the book," Toyoko explained.

"I see… Why do you keep criticizing me?" Akito asked, tired of hearing her saying out all his bad points.

"First, I'm not afraid of you. Second, I simply don't care if you get angry. I, like you, is a god to the Zodiac members," Toyoko replied simply.

"You have some nerve. I _respect _people like that. Please, do stay for the night, and we'll talk again tomorrow. I'm tired," Akito decided.

"Pleasure to stay. Luckily, I felt it, so I came prepared with my own clothes. So did Ritza and Mingzashi. Thank you for the offer. Room, please?" Toyoko replied readily.

She understood a lot about Akito and how his mind worked. She could easily predict him. "Akito would too, _if _he had read the history book. I don't think he even knows there's one somewhere in his house too," Toyoko marveled.

**(Toyoko, Ritza and Mingzashi shared a big room not far from Akito's)**

**(In the room)**

"What a great 'performance' you've put on, Toyoko!" Mingzashi praised.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to him alone. But I want you two to be somewhere around, in case he gets crazy. He's going to think a lot about what I said tonight," Toyoko replied.

"You know something? You sound like you know Akito the most in the world… it's as if you were his girlfriend or something," Mingzashi joked.

Toyoko laughed heartily. "Guess I'm just interested in him," she said.

"Oh Mingzashi! What are we to do to stop her from getting closer to Akito?" Ritza exclaimed with a mocking face.

Toyoko threw a pillow at Ritza. "Haha! Missed!" Ritza teased. "That's enough for now… Let's get some sleep," Toyoko replied.

**(Akito's room, getting ready for bed)**

"How did that happen? What was it about the history book? Do I have one too? She's also a god to the members of the Zodiac… Will my Zodiac members dump me for her? After all, she's also a god, same rank as me… What'll happen to me if my Zodiacs go to her side? She's so kind, so sweet, so beautiful too… Argh!"

Akito threw a vase onto the floor, which smashed into a million pieces. A maid came in and saw the mess. "Akito sir? Are you alright? What happened?" "The vase fell down and smashed," Akito lied. "Clear up the mess now!" "Yes sir."

"I'll not think about it for now. But I'll show them… I'll show them!" With that thought, he fell asleep.


	3. A confession after breakfast

**Chapter 3 – A confession after breakfast**

Toyoko got up and stretched. Then she yawned. She looked at the other bed, where both Ritza and Mingzashi were sleeping soundly. She went over to their bed and touched both their heads softly. Then she washed up and got dressed.

By the time she came out of the bathroom, both her and Ritza's bed were made up, with Ritza and Mingzashi sitting on Ritza's bed.

"You girls are so sweet," Toyoko coaxed.

"We're 27 and older than you, to be called sweet girls is kind of embarrassing," Mingzashi said with a grin.

"Aww… But that's what you will be to me for always…" Toyoko grinned back. "Anyway… You girls go change quickly, I'll go see if they have prepared any breakfast for us or we'll have to go out to eat."

**(In the dining room)**

Toyoko entered the dining room and looked at the table, which was already set with food. A maid came in with a tray, and when she saw Toyoko she said expressionlessly, "Miss, the breakfast is for you and your company. Do enjoy it while it is hot. Hatori sir will be coming to join you soon. Akito sir has already finished his breakfast and is resting."

"I see, thank you," Toyoko replied coldly, for she disliked people who talk as if they were half-dead.

The maid gave a little bow and left.

Toyoko sat down at the front of the table as Ritza and Mingzashi strolled in and sat down at either of her side.

"Took you long enough. And now we still have to wait longer for Hatori," Toyoko mumbled under her breath.

"Heard that, Toyoko," said Mingzashi. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"You're always the sharp one, nothing gets by you, Mingzashi," Toyoko praised half-heartily.

"That's what I am for being a dog," Mingzashi grinned.

At the moment Hatori came in. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting ladies, but I had to get my instructions from Akito about when you can meet him first."

"Understood," Ritza nodded. "Now please, have a seat, and let's eat. I'm starving."

"You should have started without me," Hatori sat as he sat down next to Ritza.

"Whatever," Ritza shrugged.

Then, they dug in.

**(10 minutes after they starting eating) **

They had eaten in silence with only the sound of sipping tea and clinking of chopsticks once in a while.

**(20 minutes later, when all had finished eating)**

Hatori stood up and said, "I'm done, but do carry on if you want ladies. Akito said that you could see him again after lunch. We will have lunch together and I'll bring you to him after we have finished. For now till lunch, please do anything you wish. Lunch will be at 1 p.m." Hatori walked out of the dining room door.

After making sure Hatori had really left, Mingzashi whispered, "Don't scold me, but I feel as if he is a robot or something. Never a quiver or feeling in his voice. Are you like that, Ritza?"

"Can't you see the obvious?" Ritza snapped.

"Oh wow, Ritza is in a snappy mood… And I _think_ I know why…" Mingzashi tested her friend.

She received a punch on her shoulder.

"Enough, let's go back to the room and then we'll decide what we'll do. We still have 4 hours to spend," Toyoko said commandingly.

Both ladies stop bickering at once. All three of them got up and left the dining room for their room.

**(In the room)**

"Alright, so now we're in the room. What next?" Ritza asked in a bored voice.

"I know! Let's have a round of 'Truth or dare'!" Mingzashi suggested.

"Why now in particular? You want someone to confess something?" Toyoko asked suspiciously.

Mingzashi nodded and said, "Please, Toyoko!!"

Toyoko sighed and nodded. But Ritza remained frozen to the spot.

"What's wrong, Ritza? You don't want to play? I want you to confess now!" Mingzashi mocked.

"Toyoko, I have something to confess," Ritza confessed.

"Hey! I said to confess to me!" Mingzashi said, annoyed.

"Don't mind Mingzashi, Ritza. What is it? You can tell me, right?" Toyoko coaxed gently.

Ritza nodded and confessed, with her eyes glued to the ground, "I think… I have a crush on Hatori."


	4. Decided fate

**Yo people! I've got one review so far! Quite encouraging! Thanks lots!!I've almost completed Chapter five, but there's still some brushing up to do! Maybe by end of next week? Maybe... We'll see...**

**5/1/05**

**Chapter 4 – Decided fate**

"Just as I'd thought!" exclaimed Mingzashi. "That was also the reason I wanted to play 'Truth or dare', I wanted to make sure I was right," Mingzashi added, blushing.

Toyoko smiled contentedly. "Finally, she's found someone she likes," Toyoko thought happily. "I had been waiting for this day for some time. Now, what will Ritza do? After all, Akito loves to destroy other people's lives. Will he do the same to Ritza? Ritza's a strong woman; I must have faith in her. I'll step in only when I see the need to."

"You're not angry?" Ritza asked timidly. "He's a Sohma."

Toyoko smiled warmly. "So what if he is a Sohma? It's not like the Sohmas' my enemy. In fact, I'm super happy for you. My advice to you is to do what your heart says. Be strong, and you won't go wrong."

"Thank you so much for your support! I wouldn't have liked to be a Sohma in this situation! I could just imagine him hitting me and saying bad things," Ritza said thankfully.

"I'm going to change that. That's what the book says. If I can change that, the curse _might_ be broken or something extremely good will happen to both our families. I don't know what, 'cause the book did not specify. But whatever it takes, I'm going to change Akito into a better person!" Toyoko said determinedly.

"And the Timika family will be right behind you! We've got your back!" Ritza cheered happily. "Now that's off by mind, let's go out shopping! I want to buy some clothes!"

"You don't have enough at home?" Mingzashi asked. "I've seen your closet bursting with clothes, you know."

Ritza gave her a cold stare and said, "The clothes here are different from the one sold in our city! And, Shimaya has _three_ closet bursting of clothes!"

**(Out shopping)**

"Almost time to go," Toyoko reminded.

"Oh well, we will go home empty-handed anyway… The things here are _so_ expensive!" Mingzashi complained.

**(Back in their room)**

Ritza plopped down onto her bed and sighed, "I'm tired with all those walking!"

"We still have to get ready for lunch," Toyoko replied and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Mingzashi rolled her eyes and said, "Well, we'd better get ready as well."

**(In the dining room)**

During lunch, Mingzashi and Ritza talked about their day out as Toyoko and Hatori ate silently.

After they had finished, Hatori said, "You can see Akito now. This way."

**(As Toyoko entered Akito's room, alone)**

"Your company is not coming with you this time?" Akito asked.

"No, and I hope Hatori will not be joining us either," Toyoko replied.

"Why? Hatori is not good enough to listen to you?"

"No, but I'd rather we talk about this privately."

"So secret?"

"Yes."

Akito nodded and with a wave to Hatori, he said, "You may go. But wait outside." Hatori nodded and left.

Toyoko and Akito stared at each other for a few moments. Toyoko asked, "Do you have the history book?"

"What history book?"

"The one I've told you about."

"I have no idea what book you are talking about. What do you want with me anyway? So what if you have found out that there's another family that is cursed? Why don't just leave it that way? The way we don't know each other?"

"Do you _think_ your Zodiac members will come over to my side if I ask them to?" Toyoko threatened.

Akito's eyes became wide with fear, and Toyoko saw it.

"You know it may happen. And you fear it will too, don't you?" Toyoko asked gently, careful not to make him too angry.

Akito thought, "Why is she doing this to me? What does she want from me?"

"What is it that you want from me?" Akito asked finally.

"Just for you to listen to me, to talk to me. And for me to listen to you, to talk to you. Nothing else. That's all I'm asking for," Toyoko replied simply. "For us to have meals together, to talk together, spend time together. For me to stay near you. It's all I'm asking for."

"You want to move in to the Sohmas estate?" Akito asked, eyebrows rising.

"Yes. And if you allow it, for our Zodiacs to mingle too," Toyoko added, thinking of Ritza.

"I will not allow that. And never will," Akito replied sternly.

Toyoko just shrugged. "We'll see about that soon. But here are other matters," she thought. "Now, do you want to come over to the Timika estate and live there for a year, or do you want _me_ to move in and stay here?" she asked, guessing the answer.

Akito thought, "Better I go there. If she stays here and behaves like this, my Zodiac will definitely detest me. Maybe I'll take Hatori and Kureno with me."

"I'll go to your estate. But I'll take Hatori and Kureno with me. I want to have a room for myself, and another for Hatori and Kureno," Akito decided.

Toyoko nodded. "I'll send someone to fetch you in a car in a week's time. I'm sure that'll be enough for you to pack your things for a year."

"You may go now," Akito replied.

Toyoko left.

**(In Akito's room, Akito is thinking to himself)**

"Why am I doing whatever she is saying? How come I'm responding to every one of her command? What will happen to my Zodiac when I'm gone for a year? They'll forget all about me and do whatever they like? This must not happen!"

"What if I move all 12 of them into the Timika estate? They'll then mingle with the other 12 Zodiacs! Why is this happening? Why do I find myself doing whatever she says?"


	5. Change of plans

**Here you go people! Chapter 5 is now up! So sorry to have let you wait so long (whether you were waiting or not)!! I'll try to work on Chapter 6 as much as I can! See you soon! I hope!**

**By the way, I want to take this chance to thank my two reviewers, Suriana Amayaand Bronze Dagger! Especially Suriana Amaya, what you wrote was very encouraging! Thank you so much!!**

**Chapter 5 – Change of plans **

Akito was still making the decision whether to leave the Zodiacs alone or not when Shigure came in.

"Akito?"

"What is it this time, Shigure?"

"May I know what is going on? I heard from Ha that there's another cursed family besides us. Is that true?"

"It seems so, as they claim. Though I've never seen them transform."

"If that is so, may I go and see them? I want to see if what they say is true. I would never want you to be cheated," Shigure replied, putting on a concern face.

Akito replied coldly, "Since when had you been concern about what happened to me?"

"Like… Since always?" Shigure smiled.

"Fine, just go," Akito said after a pause.

Shigure bowed and left.

"How can I leave my Zodiacs here? Will it be better if Toyoko came instead? Then they won't see how… kind she treats others…I will also not let my Zodiacs see her often… Yes, that is a better plan," Akito thought after Shigure left. Better tell Toyoko to come here."

"Suzan! Go get Toyoko. Tell her I want to see her now! And her alone only!" Akito called out to a maid called Suzan.

Suzan bowed and left immediately.

**(While Akito was thinking and Shigure was visiting the three Timikas.)**

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" a voice called out.

Shigure entered the room and was at first stunned by what he saw. Plus, he especially liked the one with short black hair.

"Hello ladies," he said cheerfully. "My name is Shigure and I'm the dog. I came as soon as I could when I heard about you. Darling Akito didn't scare you, did he?"

"Oh. Hello dear _puppy_!" the girl with long black hair that was tied back in a red ribbon replied sarcastically. "We were absolutely _frightened out of our wits _by Akito!"

"Ritza!" another girl who had hair that had a bit of dark purple color (Toyoko) shot her a look that silenced her immediately. They were teasing Ritza about Hatori when Shigure entered, so naturally, she wasn't in the best of moods then.

"Hello, Shigure. Nice to meet you. This is Ritza," the girl with short black hair replied, pointing at the long hair girl. "And this is Toyoko," pointing at the girl with a bit of dark purple hair. "I am Mingzashi," finally introducing herself.

Shigure nodded and asked, "You all are really cursed too?"

"Yes, I'm the head of the family, Mingzashi is the dog, and Ritza is the dragon," Toyoko replied.

Before Shigure could say anything, there was another knock on the door. "Come in," Toyoko called.

A maid, Suzan, entered and said, "Akito sir would like to see Miss Toyoko please. Just her alone."

Toyoko gave a nod and waved. Suzan exited the room. "Excuse me, Shigure. I will go and see Akito. Ritza, Mingzashi, you may do whatever you want _in the room_. Shigure, if you want to, you may stay with them. But if anything bad happens, I'll come looking for you, my sweet," Toyoko said softly but in a firm way, and left.

**(In Akito's room)**

The door opened and Toyoko stepped in. She closed the door softly behind her and stood in front of Akito.

"May I be of help?"

"Certainly. Now, regarding me moving over to the Timika estate. I want you to move here instead."

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Reasons that you don't have to know. Now, answer my question."

"I already know your reasons. But if you want me to move here, it is not a problem. But can my Zodiacs move in too?"

"No. They are not allowed to stay. Though they may come and visit you."

"I love my Zodiacs. You must let them move over, or maybe not all, but at least 3 of them to move over."

"Fine, three it is then. But no more than that. The rest can only visit you, but not to stay over. Understood?"

"Perfectly. Not to worry."

"Never did. Now, go, I'm tired."

Toyoko left as quietly as she came in.

**(Toyoko enters their room, Shigure's still there)**

Shigure was chatting with Mingzashi while Ritza was reading a book. All three of them looked up when Toyoko went in.

"Shigure, can you please give us a private moment?" Toyoko asked.

Shigure nodded, "Sure. I'll have to get going back anyway." He got up, walked to the door, gave one last bow, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, Akito has another idea about his staying at our estate. I'll have to move in here instead. However, I can only have three Zodiacs with me. Who want to come and keep me company when I'm not with Akito? I won't have much time with them, as most of my time will be spent with Akito," Toyoko said.

"I want to come!" both Mingzashi and Ritza said at the same time.

Toyoko raised her eyebrows but decided not to say anything about it – _yet_.

"Alright, you two. Who else should I bring?" Toyoko wondered aloud.

"Bring Tashi! With her around, there's never a bored moment!" Mingzashi suggested.

"No! Shimaya!" Ritza argued.

"Girls, we haven't asked them whether they want to come or not," Toyoko sighed. Those two were always arguing and teasing each other. But Toyoko knew they were best friends, though they don't show it. They're actually pretty close. "We leave tomorrow. Pack your things. We will be back by next week," Toyoko added.


	6. Return to the Timika estate

**Hello guys!! This is Chapter 6! Still working on Chapter 7... I hope to finish it as soon as possible, as I have much time this week.But we'll see! Whether you were waiting for this or not, thanks for waiting and sorry for the long wait! Before Chapter 7, for now, just enjoy Chapter 6! Cya!**

**Chapter 6 – Return to the Timika estate**

"Wake up, you two. I want to go home as soon as possible. I miss my darlings," Toyoko woke Ritza and Mingzashi up. They quickly brushed their teeth, showered and got dressed. In 20 minutes, they were all ready. "Have you packed your things? We are leaving right after breakfast," Toyoko asked.

Both nodded and the three of them went into the dining room. Breakfast was already ready, waiting for them. They were tucking in when Hatori joined them. "'Gure's not having breakfast with us?" Mingzashi asked.

"He doesn't live in the main house. He lives outside," Hatori replied.

"You two are good friends, right?" Mingzashi asked.

Hatori sighed and nodded. Toyoko said to Mingzashi, "Zashi, we are leaving soon. Finish up your breakfast quickly and quit asking so many questions." Mingzashi nodded and returned to her meal.

Soon, the Timikas were done and got up to leave. Before Toyoko closed the door, she told Hatori, "If Akito asks where we've gone to, tell him we are going back to my estate. And I'll be back in a week." Without waiting for a reply, she closed the door shut.

**(They have reached the Timika estate)**

At 12 noon, the car that the three Timikas were taking pulled up in front of the Timika estate front door. 10 people were standing at the door, waiting for them. They were standing in a row, from the mouse to the boar, but without the dragon and dog. As Toyoko got out of the car, an orange head bounced out of nowhere and stood in front of Toyoko. "Tamasha! Wonderful to see you! Off you go, back to the end of the line!" Toyoko exclaimed.

"Kimiko!" Toyoko called out one by one. A girl with violet hair and eyes stepped out and greeted Toyoko and gave her a hug. "Welcome back!" She said happily.

"Atomi!" A boy with black and white hair stepped out, paid his respects and said, "Long time no see." "Yokato!" A young girl with light brown eyes stepped out, greeted Toyoko and hurried back timidly.

"Shimaya!" "Here!" came a high pitch voice. A girl with yellow hair and eyes stepped out and ran towards Toyoko and hugged her tightly, almost knocking Toyoko to the ground. "I missed you so much!" she screeched. Toyoko laughed pleasantly and said, "My hyperactive one!"

"Himisu!" A man with silver long hair came forward, knelt down dramatically and said loudly, "My queen has finally returned from her long journey! I hope she is safe and healthy!"

"Kimoka!" A girl with long, flowing brown hair stepped forward and said, "Welcome home."

"Isaza?" A girl with light brown hair stepped forward and said, "Mom! You are finally home!" "At least you still remembered to call me mom. The others didn't!"

"Yotaoi!" A lady with coffee brown hair stepped out and paid her respects.

"Kasumu!" A man with red hair came forward and welcomed her.

"Tashi!" A girl with dark brown hair and pink stripes (natural) stepped forward, paid her respects and started chatting about all that happened while she was gone. "I'll hear about it later. Tamasha must have her turn."

"Tamasha!" The orange haired girl came before Toyoko, knelt down and bowed her head low. It was the tradition that the cat does that kind of respect before being allowed to talk to the god. "Up," Toyoko commanded. Tamasha stood up and hugged Toyoko tightly.

Toyoko walked into the estate and towards the main house. The twelve Zodiacs and cat followed behind. When Toyoko reached the main house, she said to all, "I want Mingzashi, Ritza, Shimaya and Tashi to come with me. If any of you need to talk to me, you can also come with me. The rest may go."

The Zodiacs dispersed, except for Ritza, Mingzashi, Shimaya, Tashi and Himisu. "Come inside the house first. I'll see Himisu first, before the others." "Toyoko, I just stayed behind to wait for my sister." Himisu said. Toyoko nodded and said, "I see, then Ritza, Mingzashi, Tashi, Shimaya, come with me."

They went into Toyoko's room and knelt down before her chair. Toyoko sat down in front of them and said, "I'll have you two know first. Shimaya, Tashi, I have to move the Sohma estate for a year or maybe longer or shorter. But I'm allowed to bring three Zodiacs with me. Does either of you want to go?"

Tashi and Shimaya were silent for a moment, taking what Toyoko just said all in. "Mom's going away?" Shimaya and Tashi thought unhappily. _(The Zodiacs under 20 years old were supposed to call Toyoko "Mom", but as Tashi is exactly 20 years old, she sometimes calls her mom too.)_ "I want to go with you!" Shimaya and Tashi said in unison.

"But I'm already taking Ritza and Mingzashi, so only one of you can go. I'm sorry to have to disappoint one of you," Toyoko replied sadly.

"Don't be sorry, mom, it's not your fault!" Shimaya said.

"I'll let Shimaya go. I'll stay at home instead, mom," Tashi decided.

"You'll really let her go?" Toyoko asked.

Tashi nodded and added, "I can visit you, right? Even if I don't stay there?"

"Yes, you all can. All right, so it's settled. Off you two go. Tashi, tell Himisu to hang on bit longer, Ritza will be out soon."

Shimaya nodded and together with Tashi, walked out of the room.

**(Out in the corridor)**

"Himisu, Ritza will be out in a while. How are you supposed to break the news to her about your mother?" Shimaya asked, concerned.

"No idea. This is serious. We don't know if mom will live through this… I hope she survives. But I don't know how Ritza will take it. I hope she takes it well," Himisu mumbled.

"Good luck," Tashi said and with a wave, left with Shimaya, who gave him an encouraging smile.

As he stared at their leaving shadows, he began to feel nervous. "She and mom are very close… How will she feel when she hears about mom?" His thoughts were interrupted when Ritza and Mingzashi emerged from Toyoko's room. Both were chatting non-stop and were obviously very excited about something.

Seeing his sister's face shining with much excitement, his heart felt heavy when he approached her. "Ritza, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing. See you Mingzashi!" Ritza replied and waved goodbye to Mingzashi. "What's wrong?" she asked, turning back to Himisu.

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"It's written all over your face that something's happened." Ritza replied, her face turning serious.

"It's definitely not a good thing…"

"Then out with it!"

"Well, mom… she had chest pains not too long ago, and it was serious. So, I took her to the hospital. The doctor said that she might have to go through an operation," Himisu started.

Ritza's face turned worried and scared. Her look told him to go on.

Himisu continued, "She said that if mom wants to live, she must have a heart transplant. But so far, we haven't found one for her."

Himisu saw his sister cringed with fear. He put his arms around her and held her tight. "Don't worry too much, sis. Let's just hope mom will go through this. I'm sure mom wants to see you, now that you are back," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded, finally allowing her held back tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Himisu tried to comfort his younger twin sister. "Anyway," he added, trying to cheer her up. "What was it that you were so excited about when you came out of Toyoko's room?"

"Now it doesn't seem so exciting anymore," Ritza replied and explained the happenings that went on in the Sohmas estate while she was there. "But I don't feel like going back now, not with mom like this. She'll need me, us, our support. I mustn't leave! I'll tell Toyoko. Let Tashi go, she wants to go too."

Himisu stopped her. "But what about the man, Hatori? You can't miss this chance! Plus he's a blessed one too! You are already 27 and if not now, when?"

"What does Hatori mean to me? What do _I_ mean to him? Probably nothing! It'll be better that I don't go back. Anyway, I want to stay with mom. Let's go and see her now," Ritza decided.

Himisu decided not to bother her about her trip for now. He hoped that the hospital will find one quick, so that their mother will get better before Ritza goes and Ritza, that way, will also not miss the chance of hooking up with Hatori. _He hoped._


	7. Happiness follows unhappiness

**Hello! Oh… I've got two more reviews! Now that's encouraging! Thx to **kyos-one-and-only**, and **varyluvs321**! Thx to you two! Wow… They got me super happy! Please give reviews! I'm not forcing…that is… ENJOY! My 'signature'! If there's any spelling mistakes that I've made in the story, please feel free to tell me about it!**

**­Chapter 7 – Happiness follows unhappiness**

Himisu took Ritza to the hospital ward where their mother was. Kymoshi Sohma looked up to who had came to visit her. Her eyes brightened up when she saw her daughter walking towards her. She immediately sat up.

"Mom? Please, lie back down!" Ritza said with a frown on her face. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry mom," Ritza burst into tears. "I shouldn't have gone to the Sohmas! I should have stayed at home!"

"Nonsense!" Kymoshi exclaimed. "I'm just glad to be able to see you one last time before I go."

"Mom! This is no joke! This is terrible! We must find another heart for you!" Ritza said, still crying.

"Ritza, dear. There's no hope. Until so far, the hospital still haven't found another heart suitable for me," Kymoshi said sadly.

Suddenly, she grabbed the place where her heartwas. "Ouch!" she screamed. Then, she began squirming, and Ritza could see her eyes fill with tears, though she did not cry out loud. "MOM!" Himisu and Ritza yelled at the same time.

A nurse heard the noise and rushed in. She held on to Kymoshi as she continued to squirm in pain. "There's nothing we can do to stop the pain, unless she goes through a heart transplant. So far, we've not found one yet," the nurse explained to calm Ritza and Himisu down.

So, Ritza and Himisu could only stand and watch their mother squirm in pain, holding back tears. Both children cried, for they could not stand seeing their mother in pain, and there was nothing they could do about it. "GO! GO!" their mother finally managed to scream between breaths.

They did not need telling twice, they were more than glad to leave, even if it was their mother they were leaving.

**(Back at their home)**

"I just can't believe that this is happen to mom. Why is Heaven so unfair? She'd raised us single-handedly when dad died, it had been enough tiring for her, and now, she has heart problems! Where did all of these go wrong?" Ritza screamed to no one in particular.

"Riz, calm down!" Himisu ordered. "It's not your fault that this happened to mom! Not yours, not mine nor mom's. Understand? Can you please stop behaving like a spoiled child?"

Ritza finally calmed down. "I'm so very sorry Himisu. Thanks, I needed that. I'm so sorry I acted that way. Guess I was just shocked… and worried…I…I…. don't want to… lose mom too…" Ritza sunk into the sofa.

"Me neither," Himisu said, sitting down beside her. "But we must admit the truth, then move on. We must give mom all we can before she dies… We must love her all we can… Do whatever we can."

Ritza leaned on her brother's shoulder. "Thanks, big bro. You may utter nonsense most of the time, but you ain't bad, and I know. Thanks."

Himisu put his arms around her. "It's alright. We just do what we can and hope for the best."

Suddenly, Ritza thought of something. "Oh yeah! I have to go and tell Toyoko that I'm not going to the Sohmas with her! Does she know about mom's problem?"

Himisu shook his head and said, "Reconsider, Riz. I still suggest that you go with Toyoko to the Sohmas. Toyoko doesn't know about this yet, I think. And I want say this here and now. I want you to go with Toyoko."

Ritza shook her head stubbornly. "NO! I won't leave mom all alone! Not if it's almost the end!" With that, she stomped out of the house and headed to the main house to tell Toyoko. Himisu wanted to go after her, but at that moment, his handphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Himisu Sohma? This is the hospital."

Himisu's eyes became wide. "What happened? Mom died? Or what?" He thought as he answered, "Yes, this is Himisu Sohma. What happened?"

"We have great news, Mr. Sohma. We've found another heart to replace Kymoshi's! Kymoshi is requesting to see you before she goes for the immediate operation. Please come as soon as possible, we need to start the operation soon."

"Oh yes, I'll be there in a jiffy. Thanks for informing. Bye." He hung up and rushed to the main house to find Ritza.

**(Meanwhile)**

When Ritza reached the main house, the maid told her that Toyoko had gone out. So Ritza wandered around the front garden. It was then that she heard Himisu calling her. He sounded excited, so she went to see what aroused him so much. "Here I am!" Ritza called out to him, waving.

He rushed towards her and said excitedly, "C'mon, we're going to visit mom before she goes for the heart transplantation! They've found a suitable one for her already! She wants to see us before she goes for the operation!"

Ritza jumped with happiness. Hand in hand, together, they rushed towards the hospital to see their mother, like children who were rushing to an ice-cream stand.


	8. Back to the Sohmas

**Hello! Here's Chapter 8! I'm sorry if I had kept any of you waiting too long!! And by the way, thanks for the reviews again!! It's those that keeps me going!! Thanks a lot guys!!**

**Chapter 8 – Back to the Sohmas**

"I'm so glad everything's alright," sighed Ritza. "With mom successful of her heart transplantation, now I get to go to the Sohma estate!"

"Yeah, and when you come back, you'll be engaged to Hatori," Himisu smirked as he predicted. As a result, he was given a punch on the shoulder. He pretended to be hurt deeply, and said in a quivering voice, "Oh no! I'm going to die! You've injured me badly! Look what you've done to me, your big brother, who loved you so much and–" he was cut off by Ritza saying, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Huh! You're no fun at all! Now I'm not going to tell you my secret!" Himisu said huffily.

"No thanks, no need to know your secrets. You'll tell me soon enough," Ritza said knowingly, for she knew her brother couldn't keep a secret for long. Himisu decided to play dumb. He walked out of the room 'angrily'. Ritza just shrugged and continued with her packing. As she packed, she thought about the past few days' events.

"Mom went through the operation, and took 5 days to recover. Now, finally, I can go to the Sohmas estate in peace. She's already well enough to bustle around the house! And look, now I'm here packing my clothes that I will be moving to the Sohmas. ¾ of my clothes have gone into the box! I'm so glad we're getting a van to deliver our stuff there. Carrying these isn't a joke.

Wow… I really do admire Toyoko. She wasn't angry that we kept mom's heart problem from her, and when she heard about mom, she was caring and worrying for her. Where do you get a better head of family than Toyoko? Even now, she tries to break the curse for us, getting herself in danger with that damn Akito. I really do have too much to thank for. Now, I'll see what I can get from Hatori," she thought naughtily and smiled.

**(The next day)**

"Goodbye, Toyoko. I can't believe you're leaving so soon already," violet eyes Kimiko said sadly, holding on to Toyoko's hand. "I'll come and visit you whenever I have the time! Promise!"

"You're going already? How come I only know of that today? You didn't tell me earlier, I would've wanted to get a leaving present for you!" Atomi with white hair and black hair roots said dreamily.

"You must take care, mom," Yokato said shyly and timidly hugged Toyoko. Toyoko hugged her back warmly, saying, "Visit when you have time, dear."

"My queen just came back, and off she goes again in a jiffy! Why can't I have some private time with her majesty?" Himisu said dramatically _again._

"Take care, mom. Be careful… I'll visit whenever I can. Come back as soon as you can," Kimoka said with her long dark brown hair flowing in the wind.

"I'll miss you mom! Be safe!" Isaza nuzzled Toyoko's cheek.

"You must come back in one piece, Toyoko," Yotaoi said warmly.

"Careful, or the sun will never rise for me again," Kasumu said jokingly, trying to lighten up the spirit.

"I'll miss you, I'm so sorry I can't go," Tashi said trying to put a smiling face but failing. "Visit me when you can," Toyoko said.

After Tashi had returned to her line, an orange head appeared out of nowhere again. Tamasha bowed her head down low as she knelt down in front of Toyoko. "Rise," Toyoko commanded. Tamasha rose to her feet, then, after looking at Toyoko for a split second, she burst into tears and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much, mom."

Toyoko patted Tamasha's head, "Come visit me when you can. Maybe we can then compare your life to the Sohma's Cat's life. You will come and visit me, won't you? If they bully you, you've got to tell me, eh?"

Tamasha let out a small laugh. "They never bully me, they're my friends. _Good_ friends. And it's all thanks to you. Mom… I really love you a lot. You must take care of yourself, ok? I heard about Akito and I don't like the sound of it. Please be _really_ careful, alright?"

Toyoko said as she hugged her tight, "Sure I will. Be sure to come and visit me." With that, she got into the taxi where Shimaya, Ritza and Mingzashi were already in. Toyoko slammed the door shut and waved to her Zodiacs. They waved and all had sad faces as she went away. After staring at empty space for a few moments, they retreated back into the estate, each making plans about when he or she will be going to visit Toyoko.

**(In the taxi)**

"They'll come and visit you for sure. It was written all over their faces that they didn't want you to go. _Badly_," Ritza said in a soft voice. Toyoko smiled to herself. Indeed, she herself wasn't too willing to leave either. But she must. It will be a good opportunity for the Zodiacs to learn to stand by themselves sometimes. They have been far too reliant on her.

It was in the afternoon when the four Timikas arrived at the Sohma estate. _(By the way, I forgot to mention, the taxi driver is also a Timika. He just works as a taxi driver. He's not cursed. I mean, blessed.)_ They haven't had their lunch yet, so when they reached there, their stomachs were all rumbling with hunger.

"Oh man, I'm hungry!" Mingzashi complained as they stepped out of the taxi. "Can we got get something to eat right now? And we can leave the moving till later," begged Mingzashi.

Toyoko nodded and said, "Alright, you three go and get something to eat outside. Not from the Sohmas. Be back by an hour."

Toyoko watched them get into the taxi once more and drove off. Then she informed the movers to go get something to eat too, and also to be back in hour. She'd show them where to move their things to later.

With that, they drove off as well. Herself standing in front of the main door left Toyoko. She took a deep breath, "Here goes a new experience, new life. I want as many as I can get before I leave." She raised a hand and rung the doorbell.


	9. Moving in

**Chapter 9 – Moving in **

"So soon?"

"Yes, Akito. I hope you don't mind? Not that you can anyway…"

"What's that to mean, Toyoko?"

"Meaning you don't have a choice. This is something I want to make clear to the both of us."

"What is it?"

"I can get you Zodiacs over to my side anytime I want. Without them, you are nothing to the world."

"… …"

"My point will be that you do as I say. I'm not forceful, which is lucky for you, but when I want something, something you can give, you will have to obey."

"Who's the master here? This is my house."

"You were the one who told me to come instead of you to go. I gave you choices, and I will do the same to every command. Choices that you have to make. Let's end our talk here. I'll see you tomorrow morning. By the way, I'm not a bad girl." Toyoko winked and shut the door.

Akito was actually stunned at that moment. "I don't like this feeling I'm feeling. Hurts."

Toyoko got her room, as well as Mingzashi, Ritza and Shimaya's room. She was lying on the bed when a knock came from the door. She got up and opened the door, and was surprised to see Hatori. "Yes?" "I happen to come home from outside, and there's a van waiting. They movers in there said to ask you to come out and meet them," Hatori informed. Toyoko thanked Hatori and closed the door.

Toyoko combed her hair and went out to meet the movers. "You guys are fast. Hope you're just as fast in moving these things," she said cheerfully. She gave directions while they moved their stuff to the right place. In 50 minutes, everything was moved out and in the right place. "That was fast! I was betting on an hour. Looks like you deserve bonuses. Here you go," Toyoko said, giving them extra $20.

The movers thanked her and said that they wouldn't mind helping her again and will work twice as fast. Toyoko just laughed joyfully, and waved when they drove off. Her laughter was so joyful, that those who heard it would have smiled, despite of themselves.

Akito, who had been watching from the window at the very beginning, smiled, despite himself. He thought that he had forgotten how to smile warmly, only to remember how to laugh coldly and sneer.

Toyoko was just about to close her eyes when there was another knock on the door. She moaned and went to see who it was this time.

"We're back!" Shimaya screeched happily. "Alright, I know. Come in, you three. I have to allocate your rooms," Toyoko said, opening the door wide and gesturing them to come in. Ritza and Mingzashi seemed to be glad to be back and lay down on Toyoko's bed immediately.

"Whose idea was it to go out and eat again?" Ritza asked sarcastically. "Alright, it's me, ok? But you were 100 behind the idea at that time!" Mingzashi argued. "Shimaya, why can't you just stay in one place for at least one minute?"

"It's been long since I've been to Tokyo! Of course I must go to every place and have a look!" Shimaya said innocently, which made Mingzashi smile despite her mood. Toyoko smiled too. "Well, that's one of the reasons that I didn't went with you guys to have lunch… Anyway, I'm not hungry either."

"You know us far too well, Toyoko," Ritza said half-heartily. "Yeah, I do," smiled Toyoko. Seeing their leader smiling, everyone in the room, as if affected, smiled as well.

**Hello again!! I just want to tell you, that this chapter is very short, but a VERY LONG one is coming up!! The meeting of the Sohmas cursed people and… well… I can't possibly tell you, can I? Then it won't be fun at all!! Anyway… Just hope you will continue reading my story… and well…thanks for reviews!! All reviews welcome (Except nonsense)!!!**

**By the way, I'm sorry I took so long, my computer messed up, so I couldn't update. Very sorry!!**


	10. Meeting of the cursed and blessed

**This is a really LONG chapter! I am VERY tired... Phew! At least it's done! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Thx for coming back again too! Can I have more reviews, pretty please? I'm aiming for at least 15 for now! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – Meeting of the cursed and blessed **

"Why are we dressing up a bit today again?" Mingzashi asked Ritza. "Toyoko said we're going to meet the cursed people. She said to _doll_ up little bit," Ritza giggled. "Guess what, Toyoko even called the other blessed ones last night to come over here today! She didn't even tell Akito!" Mingzashi nodded but did not continue their subject.

"Shimaya! I know I asked you to doll up a bit, but you don't have to take _that_ long! Can you be faster or we'll be late for breakfast!" Ritza shouted to Shimaya who was "dolling up" in the bathroom. "Only you won't be late, that is," Ritza added to herself.

"DONE!" Shimaya announced, coming out of the bathroom. Even though Ritza and Mingzashi was angry with her for taking so long, they couldn't help admiring the way the girl had DOLLED UP herself.

Shimaya's shoulder-length yellow hair was tied up with two bright sky blue ribbons. And she had two cute yellow rabbit clips to clip her hair up. She had even put on earrings saying "Hello". She wore a blue top and a mini skirt. She looked… nice.

"You look good," Mingzashi remarked. "Now we have no time to dress up ourselves! You even put on makeup! Next time, if you are going to take so long to doll up, please wake up earlier and make sure you are done before we wake up!"

Shimaya just smiled and said, "I'm sorry." Though she did not sound sorry at all.

Mingzashi sat down on her bed and waited while Ritza made up herself. Ritza was out in 15 minutes, looking every bit as amazing as Shimaya. "See? She can be fast _and_ pretty!" Mingzashi said.

Ritza was wearing a sleeveless black T-shirt, low waist jeans which had beautiful flowers on it. Her long black hair was contained with a red ribbon. She had put on makeup, which looked great on her.

Mingzashi jumped up and went into the bathroom. She was even faster than Ritza. She was out in 10 minutes. But Mingzashi did not like dolling up, so she was wearing clothes that were somewhat casual. She was wearing a T-shirt with a picture of a dog on it, and plain jeans. Her hair was combed nicely though, but she did not put on any makeup. She had some perfume on, so she smelled nice.

"Good, we're done. Let's go," Ritza said. "Toyoko said she would not be joining us. We have to go out to eat. And Shimaya, DON'T go running in every direction like yesterday."

**(Meanwhile, in Akito's room)**

Toyoko was sitting crossed legged beside Akito, who was also sitting crossed legged and staring off into space. They were facing a garden, and the bird that normally went to Akito, stayed closed to Toyoko's side and completely ignored Akito.

"Even the bird chose her instead of me," Akito thought.

"What are you doing here?" Akito finally asked.

"Like I said, I want to spend time with you," Toyoko replied simply.

"Oh really? Well, I think this is useless," Akito said.

"I did not say what I'm doing is of something useful, did I?" Toyoko questioned. "Anyway," she continued, "My Zodiacs are coming to visit me today. So we'll officially start seeing each other tomorrow. I wonder if you want to meet my Zodiacs?"

"Your Zodiacs are not allowed to come into my house," Akito said.

"Why ever not? You said that they were allowed to visit," Toyoko asked. "You cannot go back on your word. I will not allow you to, anyway."

Akito was getting angry. He was surprised when Toyoko laid a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, I didn't mean to make you angry at all. But still, I really want to see my darlings," Toyoko said in a soft, gentle voice that calmed Akito down, much to his surprise.

Not wanting to show any softness, he said in a deadly cold voice. "Fine. But do not forget, they cannot stay." He felt Toyoko stood up beside him. "Let's go out tomorrow, shall we? Today, I'll leave you alone," Toyoko suggested.

"Fine," Akito said again in the same deadly cold voice. Toyoko stretched and said before going, "Wear very casual clothes. Don't ask why."

Akito heard the door close, but he still sat in the position he was in. He did not move a finger. He watched as the bird that was with Toyoko just now, now flew away, leaving him all alone. Akito moaned, and he hurt all over. Suddenly, he fell backwards, eyes closed, and he just laid there, not another movement to be made.

Toyoko returned to her room, sat down, and took out the history book. She scanned the contents page quickly with her fingers and found the page she wanted. She flipped the thick book to page 96. The information on the page was about the head of the cursed family. The page wrote:

_He has a bad temper because of the curse. It's the curse that made him do and think things in a negative way, and abusive way. He does not understand many things, and hates it when others have happiness that he cannot have. He will become cold; heart will freeze, become hard as stone. Hate will overcome him because he lets it. He does not understand, therefore, hate will easily take over him, making him to bad things. Hate will take advantage of him. But love can help him recover himself, save himself. The head of family will not be bad by nature, but a good, kind and caring person. Hate will force itself into him because he DOES NOT UNDERSTAND. _

_To help, it will take a very long time, and much patience. He will feel hurt, but it helps to fight the hate that has settled itself a long time ago in him. Once he understands, he can fight back. But, he cannot receive help when fighting hate. He must understand, and hate will leave in a forceful way; which is, that if he becomes weak again, hate will once again take control of him._

Mingzashi, Ritza and Shimaya's entrance interrupted Toyoko. "When are we going to meet them? I want especially to meet the rabbit!" Shimaya said eagerly. Toyoko smiled and said, "In the afternoon. The others should be arriving soon. I've told Hatori to help me summon the Sohmas too."

"Yippee!" Shimaya said, jumping up and down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Toyoko called. "There are some people at the door saying they are the Timikas. Should I let them in?" "Definitely! And bring them to this room!"

10 minutes later, Mingzashi heard the pattering of footsteps. "They're here!" Mingzashi announced. At that moment, the door swung open and 10 people piled in. The door closed behind them as the 10 people lined themselves up in a row.

"All are well, I hope?" Toyoko asked. "Yes," came the united reply. "Have you all had lunch yet?" All nodded. "Excellent. Now, why don't you just stay in here and catch up with some gossips with Mingzashi, Ritza and Shimaya? I'll go get something to eat for you guys." Toyoko said and left.

Thirteen of them all sat down in a circle, and started playing the game that Toyoko taught them all when they were younger. Even the adults played too. Kimiko started, telling some things that happened. Then her feelings and thoughts about it, while everyone listened intently and quietly.

They went in order, Kimiko, Atomi, Yokato, Shimaya, Ritza, Himisu, Kimoka, Isaza, Yotaoi, Kasumu, Mingzashi, Tashi and Tamasha.

By the time Toyoko came back carrying many snacks, they had finished. "Done? If yes, come and gobble these up. I took it from the kitchen without asking, so finish up as fast as you can!" Toyoko giggled. Everyone got up and had snacks, all of them chatting away happily and noisily. Kimiko, however, noticed that Toyoko was not in the room.

"She must have slipped out. Where could she have gone to?" Just as Kimiko was thinking this, the door opened and tiny bit and closed again. She saw that Toyoko had returned. Kimiko hurried to Toyoko's side. She was closer to Toyoko more than anyone, partly because she was the rat, and partly because it was Toyoko who took her in and brought her up like a daughter of hers when Kimiko's parents abused her when they found out she was blessed.

Toyoko had gotten angry with Kimiko's parents and scolded them, and took Kimiko away from them. Kimiko was very glad that Toyoko had done that for her, and loved her with all her heart.

"Mom? Are you feeling all right? Do you need some quiet and rest?" Kimiko asked concernedly. Toyoko gave her a smile and said, "You noticed me gone, huh? Not to worry, I just went to talk to Hatori for a moment, that's all."

"Hatori? Who's that? The head of Sohmas?" Kimiko asked. Toyoko shook her head and explained, "He's the one who is the closest to Akito, the head of Sohmas. I went to have a chat with him, and to see if he is interested in Ritza or not."

"Interested in Ritza? You mean…" Kimiko's eyes widened. Toyoko nodded. "Wow, well, what did you find out?" "Well, I won't tell you now, for the time being. Go have a chat with them, it's not often you guys do this, except on Chinese New Year!" Toyoko smiled secretly. Kimiko tried to persuade her a little more, but gave up after a while and went to talk to Atomi.

Soon, the snacks were gone, and everyone had almost done chatting. Toyoko clapped her hands three times, and everyone lined up in a row. She stood in front of them and said, "We'll have to get ready! I want all of you to be on your best behavior when we meet the others. Just because we're blessed and they're cursed, we can still be friends. Don't look down on them, I trust you all with that?"

Everyone nodded. "Excellent! Oh! One more thing! After you've finished mingling, you all will have to go. We still need to respect Akito. But come back anytime you want! Though I may not be able to greet you all the time! Give notice before you come too, alright?"

Everyone nodded again. Toyoko waved her hand and everyone dispersed to get ready to greet the Sohmas.

While the Timikas were getting ready, the Sohmas were already at the living room, where Hatori and Toyoko arranged for them to meet. It was as if there was a party, with food and drinks.

Yuki, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Isuzu (Rin), Hiro, Ritsu, Kureno, Shigure, Kagura and even Kyo were there.

Yuki felt both happy and sad at the same time. Happy, being able to meet another cursed person, and also a rat, like him. He bet their feelings and past will not differ too much. He reckoned they would be able to talk about many things. Even as he thought about these, his thoughts still floated back to Tohru, who was at home, not being invited. "Wonder if she's alright? No one's at home with her now…"

At the same time, Kyo was thinking about exactly the same thing. Maybe they would be able to understand each other. Be good friends? Wonder what Tohru's doing now too…? However, Kagura, who suddenly jumped on him and gave him a bear tight hug, interrupted his thoughts. "Oh Kyo! We meet again! I missed you ever _so_ much!! Did you miss me? Did you?" She threatened, eyes twinkling dangerously. Kyo tried to shake her off, but found himself flat on the floor in a second, with Kagura sitting right on top of him. Nobody took any notice, though.

Kisa, Hiro and Momiji were talking about a cartoon. Hiro, of course, was hoping to just talking to Kisa, _alone_. He kept showing his meaning to Momiji, but Momiji either really don't get it, or purposely overlooked it.

Hatori, Ayame, Shigure and Ritsu were also talking, with Ritsu breaking down once in a while, crying and begging for mercy. And every time, Shigure would just poke him at his waist and Ritsu'd stop.

Kureno was just sitting there, fading in the background.

Haru was staring right at Rin, who was at the other side of the room. Every time he tried to get closer, she'd move further away from him. Her eyes wouldn't meet his. They didn't even look up from the ground. She just stood there, head bowed, and eyes glued to the ground. "I must not look at him… I must not look at him…"

_Ps. Only Hatori and Shigure know what to expect. The others know nothing about the Timikas except to behave well and be nice to them._

Then, there was a knock on the door. Every head in the room turned to the door's direction as Hatori moved forward to open the door. The door slid open, and the Timikas went in, Toyoko entering the last, and closing the sliding door.

The Timikas all stood in a row in front of Toyoko as she did a small headcount. She nodded to them and turned to address the Timikas. "Hi! Very nice to meet you all! Before I leave you all to mingle, I would like you all to introduce to yourself one by one. We'll to the same too! Ok? Starting with the rat," Toyoko said smilingly.

As if on cue, Kimiko stepped out and greeted everyone with a smiley face. She waved her hand, her violet eyes taking in everything before her. "My name is Kimiko!! I'm the rat of the Zodiac! Very nice to see you all! Can I know who is the other rat, pretty please?"

Slowly and cautiously, Yuki stepped out and introduced himself. "I am Yuki Sohma, also the rat of the Zodiac. Nice to meet you, Kimiko."

To his surprise, Kimiko shook her head and sighed, "You have no sense of fun? Come on! Be more lively!" Yuki was taken aback. "She is… strange." He thought to himself. He put on his princely smile and said, "Beg my pardon, Kimiko, I'll try to be."

Next, Atomi stepped out and said, "Lo. Name's Atomi. There another cow 'ere?" Haru stepped out and said, "Hey." Both bowed to each other and that ended.

Yokato was next. She stepped out timidly and said in a shaky voice, "H…hi. My name is…Yokato. I'm the… tiger." Kisa stepped out just as shyly too and they shook hands, Kisa introducing herself.

Shimaya then bounced out from the line and screeched, "Yo there! Me rabbit! Yellow rabbit!! I'm… _(drum roll)_ Shimaya!" Momiji, seeing Shimaya like that, bounced out and announced, "Me rabbit too! I'm Momiji! How're you doing?" There was a pause, and then suddenly, the two began talking eagerly to each other and completely ignoring the others.

Ritza and Himisu stepped out both at the same time. "Hello everyone! My name is Himisu! And this is my darling twin sister, Ritza!! I'm the snake and she's the dragon! Can the other two great ones step out too?" Himisu introduced dramatically (again).

Hatori and Ayame stepped out at the same time, and Ayame introduced himself in an I-love-myself-best way. Then he introduced Hatori in a He-is-my-best-friend-and-best-person way. Ayame and Himisu were suddenly arguing about clothes and fashion…anything that was able to argue about, while Hatori and Ritza just smiled at each other.

Kimoka stepped out and said expressionlessly, "Hi, my name is Kimoka. I'm the horse. Which is the other one?" Rin stepped out slowly and looked at Kimoka. "I'm Isuzu, and I don't wish to have anything to do with you, thank you." Kimoka just smiled and said gently, "We'll chat later then. Later."

"I'm Isaza. I'm the sheep. I heard that the other sheep is a young boy," Isaza said. Hiro stepped out and put on a hard expression, looking at her. "I'm Hiro. So, you're the sheep too, eh?" "Yeah. You don't have to act proud. But if it's in your nature, I suggest you try to change it. The way you behave reflects on your parents. Does your mother act like you do? I hope not," Isaza said looking at him with a glint in her eye. She was always ready for an argument (with mouth).

Next, a light brown haired lady stepped out confidently and said with a confident smile, "Hello! My name is Yotaoi. I'm the monkey." When Ritsu saw and heard that, he immediately liked her. She was full of confidence, something he never had. He stepped out timidly and muttered, "I'm Ritsu, and I'm the monkey too. Nice to meet you, Miss Yotaoi."

A grown man stepped out next and said, "Cuck-o-doo-do-doo! That'll be easy enough. I'm Kasumu. Who's the morning one, like me?" Kureno stepped out and in a manly manner, greeted Kasumu. "I'm Kureno, also the rooster." Kasumu's eyes lit up. "Hey! Both our names start with 'K'!! Wow! What a wonderful coincidence!" Kureno just smiled politely. Kasumu decided to do something about Kureno later. He must let the others their turn.

Mingzashi and Tashi came out together next. "Hello! Shigure! Need to talk to you!" Mingzashi called out and went over to Shigure's side. "She's Mingzashi," Tashi introduced. "The dog. I'm Tashi, the boar." Kagura let go of Kyo and ran over to Tashi and said in a very girly manner, "How lovely to meet you, Tashi! I'm Kagura! I'm sure we'll get along well!" With that, they started chatting.

The others started as well. All, except Kyo and Tamasha. Well, Kyo wasn't exactly very interested after Kagura, but Tamasha suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of him. She held out her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Tamasha Timika. I'm the… cat." Kyo looked at her. She had long orange hair like him, and also, she wore a bracelet like his, except it was white and red.

"What do you look like when without the bracelet?" Kyo blurt out, his curiosity getting better of him.

**Like I said, this is a real long chapter, so I don't have time to read through it. But please do tell me if there's a spelling mistake! Thanks!**


	11. Tamasha's response

**Hello! Thanks for reviewing! To Daydreamer: I'm saving the age of the Timikas till later! Please be patient! Oh and very many thanks again to all my reviewers! I'm _absolutely_ grateful! For now, just enjoy Chapter 11!  
**

**Chapter 11 – Tamasha's response **

RECAP

"What do you look like without the bracelet?" Kyo blurt out, his curiosity getting better of him.

END RECAP

Tamasha stared at Kyo for a moment, and then she turned away. Kyo was getting frustrated. What is it that she can't tell me? We're both cursed by the cat, isn't it? What is with her? "Hey," he said laying a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Tamasha did not turn around. She just shook her head and looked down. Then she freed herself of Kyo's grip. She ran softly and swiftly as a cat out of the door, with no one noticing, except for Mingzashi and Toyoko. Kyo went just as swiftly after her. He really needed to know.

Mingzashi saw and was distracted from what Shigure was talking about. He noticed and asked, "What's the matter? I saw two cats went out. You want to go and catch them?" "Lovely idea," Mingzashi said, nodding. She and Shigure went after Tamasha and Kyo.

Tamasha ran and ran, finally allowing her tears to fall from her cheeks. When she entered a garden, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She sat down, and buried her face in her hands. She cried and cried. "Thank you, thank you…" She kept muttering. She looked at her bracelet. Should she tell Kyo her truth? What is _his_ true form? He said the thing she had been dying to ask, and when he asked her, she had to run away and cry…

"Hey, what the hell on earth is wrong?" Kyo came forward. "Why did you suddenly run away from me like that?"

Tamasha looked up and straight into his orange eyes. She smiled. "Thank you so much…thank you…very much…" Tears began to fall down from her cheeks again but the smile still held on her face. Kyo looked away. "Please… stop crying… please… I did not mean to make you cry." He was never good with a girl's tears.

Tamasha laughed softly, "Thank you so much. It's ok now. Thank you. I did not mean to cry either, but the tears just came. Sit down, I'll tell you what my true form looks like. But you must tell me yours first. I have a feeling yours is worse than mine. You Sohmas don't look happy. It's as if all of you are scared and fear can be seen in every one of your eyes. Even it is just a slight one."

Kyo was taken aback. She was so sensitive. She took in everything in one go and at the first time they met too! Kyo slowly nodded. It's time to tell another besides Tohru, anyway. "But you haven't told me why you cried," Kyo argued.

"When the time comes, you'll know… or maybe never know. It depends. Can tell me about your true form now?" Tamasha said, dismissing the point. Kyo took a deep breath. How hard could it be? She is also the cat, after all. "Well, I look really scary. And I have a disgusting smell around me too when I transform into my true form…"

While he explained everything, including Tohru and his hate for Yuki, Mingzashi and Shigure were listening very closely. Suddenly, Mingzashi grabbed Shigure shoulder and towed him away. "Hey! I still want to hear what goes on!" Shigure complained. "They deserve privacy. And I will _make sure_ they get what they deserve," Mingzashi said firmly. Shigure had no choice but to obey.

**(While still in the party room)**

Toyoko looked at the time. She was getting just a tiny bit worried. What if they got into a fight? Why aren't Mingzashi and Shigure back yet? I know Mingzashi will respect their privacy. Wonder…? At that moment, Mingzashi appeared towing a complaining Shigure in.

Some of those nearer to the door turned to stare at them, while the others did not took any notice. Hatori, Ayame, Ritza and Himisu, who were nearest to the door, turned to look at them. "Where have to been? And with another _girl_ too! What bad things have you been doing behind my back, 'Gure dear?" Ayame said flirtingly. Ritza turned to Hatori, with a puzzled look on her face. Hatori shook his head and said, "If you want to know, they've been playing that game since young. Just get used to it, but it's no use bothering them."

Ritza smiled her warm smile, a smile that reminded him of Kana. "She's already married," he reminded himself sternly. Himisu noticed what was going on between them, but said nothing.

Shigure replied guiltily, "I'm sorry, Aya dear. It was irresistible. But you must understand no one can replace you in the place in my heart. You _are_ the support of me, my life." Right after he said that, Mingzashi punched him to the ground.

This time, it caught everybody's attention. "Man! Your blow is ten time worse than Yuki's and Kyo's added together!" Yuki laughed, "Hey, Miss Mingzashi! I must learn from you sometime!" "I love to teach. You definitely _must_ teach this _pervert_ some manners and he must be trained!" Mingzashi replied.

**(Back in garden where Kyo and Tamasha were)**

"Oh, your form and life is definitely worst than mine. And that Akito doesn't sound too nice too. The way you say it, it's as if you hate the god. I absolutely _love_ mine. Toyoko's so sweet, but she can quite scary too. But most of the time, she is absolutely great. I really love her. All of us Zodiacs do," Tamasha said, her eyes shining at the mention of Toyoko.

"You guys are lucky, try _my_ god! He's the absolute nightmare!" Kyo complained. Tamasha smiled, "No wonder you guys are referred to as cursed. I'm so lucky to be blessed." "Whatever, you haven't told me about your form yet," Kyo said.

"Oh… ok. Actually, I'm a lot better than you, come to think of it. I am so very lucky. I'm the one who's considered the 'cursed' one in the Timika family. But still, after hearing about you, I think I'm a lot more lucky," Tamasha started. "Without my bracelet, I look like a deformed cat. I have a cat's face, body, tail and all those, but in a deformed way. As in like… A weird face, body's in a weird shape, and so are my tail and all those. It's hard to describe, but it is really very _ugly_. I don't smell though… Ahh… I don't know how to describe it, only when you see it, you will then understand."

"Can you let me see now?" Kyo said, his curiosity still not satisfied. Tamasha shook her head. "I'm not going through all those pain just for you to see it. Do you know it hurts terribly just to transform, for me?"

It was Kyo's turn to shake his head. "No… for me, the transformation was not painful… It was… painless," Kyo answered, disappointed that he could not see it for himself. "But if it _does_ hurt her, then it would be better if we both don't transform," He thought. He had taken quite a liking to Tamasha. "She's a like Tohru, but she has a strong mind. She thinks things through clearly, and will say no when needed. Tohru doesn't…"

"Let's get going, or either Kimiko or Toyoko will be worried about me. C'mon," Tamasha said, standing up and brushing dirt from her jeans. Kyo agreed silently and stood up. Together, they walked back to where the 'party' was, but not a word was exchanged as they walked back. Both were too deep in their own thoughts to say anything.

**Tada! Done! I'm sorry I took sometime to update, I had the so-called writers' block…ah…when I was writing the previous chapters, and the words just flowed out of me. Then, for this chapter, I had to _think_ very hard for the words! But I'm sure that's just for this time! **


	12. Goodbye

**Hi! I have one 'chapter' coming up to thank my reviewers and to clear up a few things! Asdfd, I hope you read my next one! I can't contact you, so I'll have to show it to everybody… My apologies! Now, let's not bother about that now, shall we? Enjoy the story! And thanks!  
**

**Chapter 12 - Goodbye **

Kyo and Tamasha returned to the party room. When they entered, they saw Shigure sitting on the ground, grumbling about something. Kimiko saw Tamasha and Kyo enter, and went over to their side. She looked at their confused faces and laughed. "Look at the lovers!"

"Kimiko! Shut it!" Tamasha said angrily.

"Do you know that Mingzashi hit Shigure on the head? He even said that the blow was ten times worse then Yuki and Kyo's added together! Haha! Isn't that funny?"

Both Kyo and Tamasha burst out laughing. "Stupid dog! Finally he's gotten what he deserves!" Kyo laughed.

Suddenly, Toyoko interrupted everybody. "It's time for us to go. Thank you, Sohmas, for spending time with us today. But they have to go."

Everyone's spirit dropped a little. They all shook hands, and said goodbyes. Then Toyoko led out the Timikas. Soon, only the Sohmas were in the room. Everyone was now watching Shigure, who was still on the ground and grumbling, while this time, Ayame was 'scolding' him.

"How could you do this behind my back? How about your promise? Did you not swear to me that you'd remain loyal to me forever and ever? How can you go back on your word? Answer me, 'Gure dreary!" Ayame acted.

"Aww… first Mingzashi, then now you. Hatori-bro, you've gotta help me! Please!" Shigure begged Hatori, shaking Hatori's leg. "You got yourself into this, you get yourself out," Hatori shrugged him off.

"Waah! Everyone's against me! Yuki, Kyo! My loves! Help me!" Shigure turned to beg them.

"PERVERT!" Yuki and Kyo shouted at the same time and hit him on the head.

"OUCH! Aya, darling, please forgive me. I promise never to do anything like that again," Shigure had no choice but to apologize. "You are forgiven," Ayame replied. "But I'll never trust you again! Go get your Zashi to trust you!"

Shigure stood up and grinned. "Beautiful words, Aya! I'll keep them in my heart forever!"

And Ayame was at it again. "Of course, 'Gure, my dear!"

Then Ayame and Shigure turned to the audience and bowed low. "Thank you very much for coming!" Everyone laughed, including Hatori. "End of show! We accept some donations!"

**(On the way home)**

"Have you all enjoyed yourselves with the Timikas? I have," Shigure asked.

"Yeah…" Both Yuki and Kyo answered.

"Kimiko's quite nice… Maybe it'll be nice to talk to her again. But I was surprised that she had a background similar to mine, except happier. Her parents dumped her when they found out. But Toyoko took her in! She's the head of the family and so willing to help others, why can't Akito be like that? Instead, my mother bullies me; Akito abuses me… Why?"

"Tamasha's kind of weird, cries unexpectedly, and smiles weirdly. Even her talking is weird. What did she mean that Toyoko could be scary too? Does she have a dark side? Weirdo… Wonder how Tohru's doing…" Kyo shook his head. Why did Tohru keep popping up in his head? It's not as if she's special… NO! She _is_ special. More special than anyone to him.

"Hello and welcome back! Shigure, Yuki and Kyo!" a lively voice interrupted the thoughts. "How did it go with the Timikas? Are you all okay?"

"We've fine, Tohru, and the meeting with the Timikas were great! Nothing went wrong here, I hope? Have you cooked dinner? I'm starving!" Shigure greeted cheerfully.

"Oh! The cooking's almost – oh! The pot is still boiling! Excuse me!" Tohru exclaimed frantically and rushed into the kitchen. "Wonder if we will see the Timikas again?" Yuki asked. "Oh, did I not tell you?" Shigure asked. "Toyoko, Ritza, Mingzashi and Shimaya are staying in the main house."

"WHAT!" Both Yuki and Kyo shouted in unison. They shot each other death glares. "Are they out of their mind? How _did_ they come to know about us, anyway? And why do they even want to be involved?" Kyo asked.

Shigure smiled mischievously, "I'll tell you one thing. To _break the curse_." Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened. "Are they for real? How?" Yuki asked.

"I said I'll only tell you one thing," Shigure said in a singsong voice. "Plus, it'll be a great surprise. Something good will come out of it, I'm sure."

Yuki and Kyo just shrugged and walked towards the dining room as Tohru came out with delicious smelling dishes. "Smells great, Miss Honda," Yuki said, smiling his princely smile. Tohru blushed and said, "You over-praise me, Sohma."

"It really looks and smells good," Kyo added. Tohru blushed even redder. She was surprised that such a simple compliment from Kyo would make her heart beat in excitement. "Th…Thank you, Kyo. Please enjoy, though I'm not a great cook. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo."

All nodded and dug in. Tohru kept looking at Kyo and getting red in the face. A few time, Kyo caught Tohru looking at him. He just smiled. Then she'd blush and look away. Together, they ate the delicious food, with Shigure making disgusting comments once in a while, and receiving hits from Kyo and Yuki.

**I'm sorry if the chapter was short!**


	13. Author to reviewers

**Author to reviewers! (Exclusive!)**

**Hi! This is a little extra I wanna add in! Enjoy! Just to thank you all!**

**To all who read my story but did not review: **Thank you all so much for taking the time! Whether you find it bad or good, I'm so glad you did read until here! If not, then it's a pity. Anyway, still have others to talk to, see you all soon if possible! Thanks so much again!

**According to first to the last who reviewed **

**Bronze Dagger: **Hey! Thanks for the review! It was my ever first one and I was really excited after I read it! I wasn't asking for thousands of people to like my story, at least a few, but it was really a unbelievable feeling when I got my first review! Thanks a lot! Cya!

**Suriana Amaya (1): **Hello! The first review from you to me was anonymous. Then it was signed! I really hope it was an improvement! Thank you so much for reviewing so much! (I sound kinda weird) But I was really glad. When I received my second review from you, I was just as excited as the first time I received Bronze Daggers! Thank you so much! I especially like long reviews, thanks!

**Kyos-one-and-only (1): **Hey! I read your story, Sakura Sohma! I had written what I wanted to say for my reviews, so I don't have to say it here again! But then, really many thanks! Even if Akito was a girl, I still will not look back, so it won't spoil anything for me, don't worry! Thanks many for reviewing!

**Tsuki Mizuno: **Thank you so much! When I first read your review, I was pretty much overwhelmed. I mean, I doubt anyone would every love my fic!

**Suriana Amaya (2): **Mind if I agree with you? It really sounded weird… -'…

**Kyos-one-and-only (2), (3), (4), (5), (6): **Haha, guess what? I already planned this story even before I found the fan fiction website! But then it was just a plan, it wasn't complete yet. -'So far, the comics are not complete yet. But then, it's obvious that the way the things are going is: Kyo with Tohru. Yeah, hope the comics come out soon at your place too! And I ABSOLUTELY _hate_ writers block! It makes my story unnatural! Actually, I think the story has taken a life of its own…

**Writersblock666: **Another person who loves my story! I'm soooooo happy! Looks dreamy Thank you so much!

**SeaGal: **Thank you for your encouragement! I'll bear that in mind! And I must keep my mind too, or I'll lose it just because I'm too happy….

**Suriana Amaya (3) and (4): **Me arigato to you! No problem about the Zodiacs, I must introduce them sooner or later! That's definitely! Yeah…I HATE writers block too! It's nice that you understand!

**Daydreamer: **Thanks! I think 'awesome' is a cool word! Thanks a lot! Oh, Ritza is 27, and so is Mingzashi. Himisu is too, he and Ritza are twins! I'll let you all in a little more, but I'm not giving anymore that what I'm telling you now, ok? It'll all be released soon enough!

Isaza (sheep): 14 years old, female.

Shimaya (rabbit): 16 years old, female. Same age as Momiji!

That's all I'm saying for now! Cya!

**Asdfd: **Hello! Thanks for reviewing and taking time to read! I'm very sorry that my story wasn't up to your expectations! But I like the characters just the way they are. But I'm very guilty that Akito wasn't a jerk enough, I apologize deeply for that. Sorry!

Toyoko wasn't supposed to be nice, you'll find out why later in the story. In case you did not read "Tamasha's response", in there she mentioned about Toyoko being scary. Yeah, that's the first clue that Toyoko isn't just the way it seems. I'm only explaining till here, cuz if I told you everything, others will know too, mustn't reveal too much.

I don't mind the part about Akito, I myself think he _was_ a bit too soft. But Toyoko's my character, so are all the Timikas. Every family has a dark secret, no matter how perfect they seemed. I can't say too much, so I'll stop here! Thanks once again for reviewing!

**All righty folks! That's all for now! When there's another 15 reviews, I'll have another "Author to reviewers" chapter! Thanks all again! See you!**


	14. Realization

**I'm soooooooo very sorry! I was not coping well with my schoolwork, so I did not have much time! I'm so sorry and I'm so exhausted! TIRED! TIRED! TIRED! But I still enjoyed writing this chapter… I like writing about thoughts… Sorry for late update and enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 13 – Realization **

"Oh wow! I've had a great time with Momiji! He's so funny! And very joyous too!" Shimaya exclaimed and sank down into a chair. "Yeah, I've pretty much enjoyed myself too," Ritza sighed and sat down beside Shimaya.

"With Hatori, you mean?" Mingzashi said mischievously. Ritza shot her a death glare and Mingzashi pretended to quiver with fear. "Man, Ritza, you're scary. Can't you just accept the fact that you are _totally in love with him_ and admit it to us too?"

Another death glare. Then Ritza sighed and hung her head. "I'm tired, I'll go wash up. I'll not be going for dinner."

"Date with Hatori?" Mingzashi asked. This time Ritza just went out of the room and into hers and shut the door.

"Toyoko, did I say something wrong?" Mingzashi asked innocently. Toyoko gave _her_ a glare. "Mingzashi Timika, you must know when to stop that nonsense of yours. Think before you say anything that you might regret," Toyoko told her.

"Ahh, but you know what I did was not wrong, was it? It was just to make her _think_ properly," Mingzashi replied. "Yes, I know, but you must know when to stop!" Toyoko replied with a hint of anger in her voice. "Do you know you might just hurt her feelings?"

Realization dawned on Mingzashi. She hung her head and apologized softly, "I'm so sorry, Toyoko. I… didn't think very much into it. But you must know I had her best interests at heart!"

"Apologize to her, and I will forgive you," Toyoko replied.

* * *

**(In Hatori's room)**

"Hey, Hatori. Was it just me, or do I have a feeling that you have feelings for someone from the Timika family?"

"Just your feeling."

"OH! Hatori! You just made the confession! Oh! I'm so happy for you! Wonder-"

"I _said_, Shigure. It was just your feeling."

"Don't go all shy on me, Hatori bro! Best friends share secrets, don't they?"

Upon hearing this, Hatori pushed Shigure and Ayame out of his room and shut the door in the faces.

"'Gure darling, you shouldn't have been so hard on him!" Ayame scolded Shigure. "It's the only way to make him realize it, you should be thanking me that I got your hero sort out his true feelings!" Shigure said arrogantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, but you might have hurt his feelings, and maybe it would prevent Hatori from sorting out his true feelings! You must know your limits, Shigure!" Ayame said seriously.

"Yes, yes, Aya dear. I apologize. But then again, you should be thanking me too, you know."

"I wanted to, at first, but than you had to add extra oil to fire! _Know your limits_!"

Shigure was taken off guard. Ayame practically shouted at him. Which was unnatural. _Very_ unnatural. "All right, all right. You're very serious about this, aren't you? I am sorry, but what's done is done, Aya. You've said so yourself. What happened between you and Yuki, remember?"

"Stop pushing the blame to someone else! I just want you to apologize to Hatori! He has never pushed us out of the door in such a firm and determined manner before, haven't you noticed? Shigure?" Ayame said heatedly, really angry this time.

"Yes, Ayame. I'm sorry. Seriously. I'll apologize. Just calm down, ok?" Shigure said with a bit of guilt in his voice. Ayame nodded, satisfied. Shigure never broke a promise he made solemnly to him.

* * *

**(In Ritza's room)**

Ritza laid flat down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts.

_Was I that obvious? I had tried so hard to not look at him for so many times. I thought I'd succeeded. Had I looked at him not realizing I was? How did it turn out this way? Wasn't this just a crush? I'd never thought this would happen, and have Mingzashi to realize my feelings before me. I'm sorry, Mingzashi._

She buried her face in her pillow.

_I didn't mean to react that way; I was just too shocked. A bit hurt too, to know that others know my own feelings before me…Thanks anyway, Mingzashi. Thanks for the support and help to help me realize myself in this situation… Perhaps I do love him… after all._

**

* * *

(In Hatori's room)**

He sat at his desk, sorting out papers, trying to get some work done. But his mind wouldn't concentrate. It was too busy concentrating on something else. The short conversation with Shigure. It doesn't need a genius to work out what Shigure was trying to imply on.

_I guessed it was just a moment of embarrassment; what I did probably just confirmed what Shigure felt what my feelings were. It's not fair! I wasn't still sure of it and he had to butt in! What was he thinking? I know I may be stubborn at times, but he's ten times worse than me! I'm sorry I had to throw Ayame out too. I didn't want him starting as well._

He shook his head and went to wash his face. As the water dripped from his face, he stared into his reflection in the mirror.

_Wasn't Kana enough? I thought I was ripped of my emotions a long time ago? I can't let another suffer as well! Akito will destroy… _me _again. Like when it was with Kana. I felt a part of myself being taken away… The memories were still not enough. I couldn't find myself anymore… Until _she_ came into view. _

He dried his face and changed into his casual T-shirt and shorts.

_Maybe it'll be easier to face the truth. The Timikas are here to change our fate, aren't they? Maybe I can prepare for that change… Maybe… It's okay to love her after all.

* * *

_

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring for you guys! But I like writing about thoughts and I was determined to write at least one chapter of it! Sorry! See you all soon!**


	15. All around is love, dating, and worries

**Here you go! But don't be expecting one too soon! It'll probably till round March that I update! I've got so many exams coming up...**

**Chapter 14 – All around is love, dating, and worries **

"Kyo! Yuki! Shigure! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru called.

"Ahh…wonderful! What a perfect way to start a tiring day!" Shigure exclaimed.

"You going somewhere today?" Kyo asked, sitting down opposite of Shigure.

"Oh yes! Today, I'm visiting the Timikas! Oh, and check out Hatori too," Shigure grinned.

"I know you will say anyway, so I'll ask, why mention Hatori especially?" Yuki asked, putting a spoon of rice into his mouth.

"Hatori and Ritza are dating!" Shigure said in a singsong voice, while watching everybody's reaction carefully. He was satisfied with the result; everyone froze at the mention of the word 'dating'.

Kyo spit out the bite he had taken all over Shigure's face. "WHAT!"

For once, Tohru was too busy thinking to notice that Shigure's face was covered with rice. "D…dating? They are…? How wonderful!"

"I don't care about Rikza or whatever her name is, but how can Hatori be dating? Doesn't he know the consequences already? He wants to go through all that _again_?" Kyo spat out.

Shigure carefully wiped the rice off his face before answering mockingly, "I just wanted to know what your reactions will be if I told you they were dating. Yuki, you're eyes are very big, looks very like a innocent girl-" a hit by Yuki on his head, "Kyo, you spat rice all over me, and Tohru, for once, forgot to notice the rice all over my face."

Tohru looked embarrassed, "OH! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again, I promise! So sorry Shigure!"

"It's alright, Tohru. Anyway, they aren't exactly dating yet, but they like each other, that's for sure," Shigure replied, waving her apologies away. "Though they haven't confessed to each other, neither to themselves."

Yuki slammed his bowl of rice into Shigure's face. "Why do you always have to do this kind of thing? Making us worry over nothing!" Yuki said angrily. "I'll be heading to school first." With that, Yuki grabbed his bag and left, slamming the door behind him.

"What's gotten into him?" Kyo asked, shaking his head. "Yu..Yuki…" Tohru stammered. "Don't worry about him, Tohru, let's finish breakfast and leave this pervert here." Kyo said.

"Y..yes."

* * *

**(On Yuki's way to school)**

I had thought he really would have been dating her… Stupid Shigure, making me worry over nothing… It was a relief to hear that it has not happened yet… But in a matter of time… Maybe… He's got to be kidding!

"Stop following me! Get lost! I don't need you anymore, just go away!" A girl's voice interrupted his thoughts. He followed the sound of the guy's voice that continued. "If you are afraid that I will get hurt, then I tell you, I'll be even more hurt if I can't see you anymore! Please, Rin…"

Yuki hid behind a tree where he had a clear view of Rin and Haru talking.

"I _don't care_ if you get hurt! I don't need you anymore! Just leave me alone!" Rin shouted. "I don't! I don't! Not at all!"

"If you really don't, then you would not repeat it so many times to _convince_ yourself that you really don't, do you?" Haru replied. "You were never really good at saying words that protect yourself. But fine, I'll not persuade you for now. But I can promise you, I'll never give up!"

With that, Hatsuharu walked away, leaving Rin alone. After making sure he was out of sight, Rin knelt down and cried.

* * *

**(In class)**

"Alright class, turn to page 142! We're starting on a new chapter. Can anyone tell me what does…" Yuki's teacher said.

But Yuki wasn't listening. He was lost in deep thought… until…

"Yuki! Can you _please_ pay attention?" the teacher shouted. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes! Even the girls surrounding you could not wake you up!"

Yuki snapped back into reality immediately. He stood up and said, "I'm so sorry, Miss. I promise it will not happen again today."

The teacher nodded and went back to ranting about history. One of his classmates, a girl, leant forward and asked, "Yuki? Are you all right? Do you need any help? I can help you take down your notes, if you are too tired." She fluttered her eyes at him; while other girls flashed her evil glances.

Yuki turned down the offer. "Thanks for asking, but I'm fine." The girl looked disappointed and glanced away. "Oh."

"Hmm…Tohru, anything terrible happened to Yuki today?" Saki Hanajima asked in her usual soft and scary tone.

"I'm not sure, but after Shigure said something about his friends dating, he got angry and stormed to school," Tohru said, not mentioning Hatori.

"Something about _dating_? Man, Yuki must like someone to be affected like _that_!" Arisa Uotani said. "Oh well, it's none of your business, so stay out of it."

"But, Uo, I'm worried about him… What if he's emotionally hurt badly? What if…" Tohru said worriedly.

"Tohru, there are so many what ifs in the world! _What if_ he was just in a bad mood like that to snap like that? _What if_ he just happens to…" Hana replied.

"Alright, Hana, I get your point. Sorry for being a burden to you two. Thank you so much. I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" Tohru said happily, managing a laugh. But she was _still_ worried about Yuki, and decided to ask him about it.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit too short! But then, well, I'm trying to write a whole based story, if you know what I mean... Meaning: The story to be on everything, from Tohru and Sohmas house to school to Timikas...etc... Ok...That's it... I will try to update as soon as possible! And many thanks to my reviewers!**


	16. Farmhouse

**Chapter 15 – Farmhouse **

**(The same day as the day Yuki stormed out angrily. I can't write two at once; it'll be confusing for everyone, including me. )

* * *

**

"Morning Akito. How was yesterday?"

"Just like any other day, fine. Are they gone?"

"They've all gone home, having enjoyed themselves. It was a pity that you did not join us. Even I had some fun, and there were some funny things going on."

"Uh-huh. And what are you doing here? Just leave me alone. Having you staying here is keeping me busy enough."

"_Me _keeping _you_ busy? Since when do you ever make your _own_ bed? _I_ have to make my own!"

Akito just shrugged. "What do _I _care? It's their job to treat me well."

Toyoko shook her head in a disgusted way. It took Akito all the energy he had to stop wanting to grab her head and yank it off. Toyoko blackmailed him, and he had no choice but to resist.

"The way you talk, it's as if you're some stuck up prince or king."

"None of your business. Leave before I lose my temper. I should let you know, when I get angry, everything is nothing to me, I'll hurt anyone who gets in the way. You don't want to do what you will regret."

"Oh dear! I'm _so _scared! NOT!" Toyoko mocked. "Just to let you know, I'm like that too. So if you go flying blind, I'll do the same. That's why they say that I can be scary sometimes. I'll be just your reflection, Akito."

Akito heard, but he remained where he was before, not moving at all. Finally he spoke, "Like I care."

Toyoko yawned. "It's stuffy in here. No wonder you're so dead. Let's go out for some fresh air. I can't stand spending half of my day here." With that, he grabbed Akito's hand and tried to drag him out.

He slapped away her hand and screamed, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I'M NOT GOING _ANYWHERE_. _ESPECIALLY WITH YOU!_"

He received a slap in the face. It was the first time he had been slapped. He was shocked. "How DARE you?"

"Don't ask how I dare. I've said before, I'm not afraid of you. You better listen to me, Akito, or you will be absolutely nothing to world when I take your Zodiacs from _you_!" Toyoko threatened.

"Now," Toyoko continued, more calm now, "Will you come with me, or do you need another Attitude Problem lesson?"

He'd shrunk to a three-year-old. Though he stared at her with angry eyes, he had given in. He barely nodded, just a slight movement of up and down with his head.

"Good, let's go out. I'm going to bring you to somewhere very nice. But it's kind of wild, there. So I'm glad you _did_ dress casually," Toyoko replied, back to her normal self (as normal as she can get with Akito).

With that, she pulled him out of the back door and out of Sohmas' Household.

* * *

"This is very tasty. How about yours, Akito?" Toyoko asked, eating her hotdog.

"So-so."

"You're still young, yet you sound like you're 80 years old. Have you got no feelings, no emotion?" Toyoko asked, curious. (She can be innocent when she wants to. When she's 'innocent', the Zodiacs love her even more.)

"Whatever. I'm not hungry. Can we go home now." It was not a question.

"Nope, it's only 3 p.m.! We've still got lots of time. I just wanted to make sure you don't get hungry halfway," Toyoko exclaimed.

"I'm done. Get this over with, and go home," Akito replied.

"Done here too. Let's go where we're _really_ going. It's going to be so fun!"

"And I should believe you?" Akito snorted. "You are the weirdest person I've ever met in my life!"

"Besides that _ugly_ girl… _Tohru Honda_…" He whispered angrily to himself. "Wasn't _she _enough? Then now, there's Toyoko Timika. I'm the most unluckiest guy in the world!"

Toyoko brought him to a farmhouse. There was one old farmhouse, with stables beside them, with horses, cows and even chickens. It was an attraction, actually, for visitors. However, there was no one there today. Akito felt himself being pulled to meet the farm owners. They were nice and friendly, but to Akito, they were NOT.

"Hi there. You must be Toyoko," the wife, Kimishita Takai, greeted cheerily. "My husband's closed the farmhouse today as you've requested, Toyoko." Kimishita turned to Akito. "You've got a nice girlfriend there, having go through so much trouble for today." She winked.

Akito almost puked. What was she talking about? Idiot, Toyoko wasn't his girlfriend, not in a million years. He would never get a girlfriend. _What else? Who would like a guy like me? It's not my fault, blame it all on the stupid curse. Made me who I don't want to be._

Toyoko looked at Kimishita with innocent eyes. "He can't be my boyfriend! He was so angry with me! Never mind about that, where are the horses? Have you made them up just for us?"

"Customer's always right, of course we have! Enjoy yourselves!"

Toyoko then pulled Akito away again, this time to the stable. There were two horses waiting for them, one was white, the other was black. When the white one saw Toyoko, she neighed happily, as if welcoming her. The black one did too.

Toyoko laughed the laugh that Akito heard last time with the movers. He accidentally smiled. Toyoko noticed, but pretended that she didn't. "Hello, Sugar! And Black Night!" She pulled Akito forward. "This is Akito! He'll be riding you today, Black Night, ok?" She made a gesture as if talking to the horse.

"Toyoko Timika, I don't want to ride." Akito said rudely.

Toyoko looked at him in a funny way. "Why not? Today, I'm taking you riding, we're not going anywhere else."

"I _don't care_. I don't want to ride."

"I'll just have to force you then," Toyoko smirked and turned to Black Night. She made some gestures and then she nodded.

Suddenly, Black Night shot forward at Akito, slid its head through his legs shuffled him back, and Akito found himself sitting on the back of the horse. (I know, horses are really that clever? Oh well, this _is_ a fiction…)

Black Night turned around and looked triumphantly at Toyoko. Toyoko applauded wildly and gave him some food as reward. Sugar ran forward and snuggled him. (It's obvious these two horses like each other, eh?)

Toyoko then slid on to Sugar. "Grab hold of the ropes, Akito! Or you'll fall and break your bones!" With that, she slapped both Black Night's and Sugar's back and off they went, running around the field.

* * *

**Geez… I know this is kind of lame, but it's the one I can think of. I think I've read too much of this kind of storybooks… Oh help! Next chapter is Akito and Toyoko's thoughts, after they got back from the riding! Another "Thoughts Chapter"!**


	17. First step out

**Alrighto! Here's the 16th Chapter! By the way, I hope you support my second story, The Heartbreaker! Anyway, I'm having a author to reviewers for next chapter! I just love writing that part! Hehe! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – First step out**

"Woohoo! This is so fun! Wee!" Toyoko laughed, the wind blowing her hair, making it shine. She was so full of joy. However, Akito was just sitting on Black Night, and holding on the ropes. Black Night had run around chasing Sugar at first, but slowly, as if affected by Akito, began to just trot along.

Toyoko pulled Sugar to a halt. She shouted to Black Night, "Gallop! Bring some life to that lifeless body sitting on you! C'mon Black Night!" She waved at him.

Akito heard what Toyoko said, but pretended not to notice. _What was the point? Let her think whatever she wants. I've seen through her trick now. Trying to hurt me with words. HUH! Who does she think she is? No affect on me at all, you'll see!_

Akito clenched on to the ropes tightly. He held on to it firmly, as if daring Black Night to move. Black Night felt threatened. He threw Akito backwards and tried to shake Akito off. He started to run about, and ran straight at Sugar, and Toyoko.

Akito held on for his life. He did not realize horses would act this way when threatened. Suddenly, he felt himself thrown off balance and landed hard on the grass. He laid there with his eyes closed for a while. When he opened them again, he saw Toyoko gently stroking Black Night and feeding him something to eat. She had gotten down from Sugar, and she was now standing side by side with Black Night.

After that, Toyoko patted them and they both seemed to thank her before going off on their own. Toyoko then turned to Akito with a concerned look on her face. He was surprised. He thought she would be laughing at him, and even talking about exactly how he fell off and how funny he looked. But she didn't.

She hurried towards him and helped him up. Once he had gotten his balance, he pushed her aside. Toyoko did not look the slightest offended, but she teased, "Prince did not learn his manners well? Shouldn't there be at least a 'thank you'? Or was I _supposed_ to help you?"

The way she said it, it made Akito felt so bad that he found himself bowing his head and saying thank you to her. She smiled and replied, "No problem, that's what's friends are for! Let's go home, I'm tired."

* * *

Surprisingly, Toyoko did not talk to him at all on their way home. He did not know that she knew her words had an effect on him and left him to think alone. Akito could not get the sentence out of his mind. _"That's what's friends are for!" Is she my friend? Will she be willing to be my friend? Or is she just toying my feelings around? Who is she actually?_

"Finally! We're home!" Toyoko announced.

"_My _home. Not yours," Akito retorted.

Toyoko shrugged. "Whatever. Get some sleep, tomorrow, we'll have a less wild day."

Akito turned to her, "I'm _not_ going anywhere with you again!"

Toyoko shrugged again. "Not like you have a choice. See you tomorrow!"

With that, she turned and left.

* * *

Akito walked slowly into his pitched black room. Suddenly, he felt the loneliness he had always felt when in this room, whether anyone was with him or not. Then he felt his frustration coming. It was always that way, him feeling lonely, then angry. He felt trapped. More than usual, that is.

After that wild day outside, with all those greenery and brightness, he felt more lonely, angry and trapped then ever. But he couldn't get out of it. How he wished Toyoko could come and pull him out of that piece of darkness now.

_What am I thinking? Didn't I always feel like that?_

He shook his head and proceeded to the bathroom and washed up. Then, he sat on his bed, the darkness looming over him. That darkness had always haunted his thoughts, mind, dreams. Wherever he went, he felt the darkness.

_Except today. I never felt so free. The greens, the never ending sky, floating clouds…And Toyoko._

Since when had he started to see those things? It all felt so new to him, yet it had always been there the day he was born. Curse that day he was born. How he wished he had never come into this dreadful, scary world. He hated everything, everyone, himself.

His eyes had gotten used to the dark by now, but as he closed his eyes, darkness started to loom over him, swallowed him up, again.

* * *

**(In Toyoko's room)**

As Toyoko came into the room, she saw everyone gathered in her room. Ritza, Mingzashi and Shimaya.

The three turned around when they heard the door open.

Mingzashi cried out, "Toyoko! Where have you been? When we woke up, we could not find you _anywhere_! Hang on… what's _that_ smile doing on your face?"

Mingzashi raised her eyebrows when she noticed the smile on Toyoko's face. It was a smile she saw normally on people in love.

Ritza gasped in mock horror, "Toyoko! You've fallen in love with Akito?"

Shimaya decided to join in the fun. "Yipee! Toyoko and Akito sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Toyoko glared at them. "Hey, I just went out with Akito today. It's what I came for in the first place, wasn't it?"

Mingzashi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Like we'll buy your excuse. Shimaya! Repeat what you said again!"

Shimaya happily chipped in. "Toyoko and Akito sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Yay!"

Toyoko sighed in defeat. "Alright, all of you. I've had a tiring day. Return back to you rooms and leave me in peace, pretty please."

Laughing, the three of them returned to their rooms, leaving Toyoko alone.

Unknown, Hatori, who had been listening outside the door, left quietly.

Toyoko sighed, washed up and got into bed. The lights were off, and she stared at the ceiling. Finally, she sat up and got out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_This was a wonderful day that I was blessed with. Akito is not bad, actually, just a lost little kid in darkness, hatred. I really hope that after today, he had at least taken a step to be able to fight against hatred. I really do. I hope he had realized. _

_I have not much time left. I promised I would break this never-ending curse once and for all. I'm not backing out now. Please, let Akito understand. Lead him out of the darkness, pull him out of hatred. I want the best for him._

_I'm thinking of changing his room colour. That black room gives terrible vibes. Seriously, even I felt scared and lonely in that room. _

_Then there's something weird going on. Mingzashi, Ritza and Shimaya kept thinking I have fallen in love with Akito, which is kind of impossible. Oh well, wish me luck for tomorrow._

_T.T_

* * *

**Thank you!**


	18. Author to reviewers II

**Author to reviewers**

**P.S I'm extremely sorry that I took so darn long to update! I was VERY busy, and had to update for my 'The Heartbreaker'. But I promise the next chapter will be up soon! VERY soon! Please forgive me, please, please, please!**

**Daydreamer(1)(2)(3)(4)(5):** Thanks so much for backing me up! I know I made Akito kinda soft, but well, I don't really know why, but it's better that way, I guess!

Of course Hatori felt same for Ritza! It's H/R after all! LOL! I'm so very sorry I took so long to update, there were a lot of distractions lately… FORGIVE!

Oh! And I must thank you, your idea was really good! I'll keep that in mind for later!

**Suriana Amaya(1)(2)(3)(4)(5):** Ooooh…. I thought you WERE crazy! Okie, just joking, actually! Anyway, thanks a million for reviewing! YAY! Everyone's wishing happiness to Ha-san and Ritza! Okay, let's have a happy ending for them, eh?

By the way, I've only been on a horse once, the rest are all on _donkeys_…haha! But I really love riding the real horses! It's totally cool and fun!

And I love your way of thinking for Akito, though he IS a jerk!

**Tsuki Mizuno:** Thanks a lot for reviewing! Continue reading! 

**Rin the Horse:** HEY! Do u like Rin? The horse? OH, and thanks for reviewing!

**I want to apologize for my tardiness! If I left out anyone, please tell me!**


	19. First time

**I've decided to have review replies on the top, it's faster for you all to read and easier for me to write! Hehe…  
Daydreamer: I have the manga series till the 15th book here! I love Fruits Basket! My goal is to have the whole set of Fruits Basket comics! (I'm crazy? NOT! HAHA!)

* * *

Chapter 17 – First times**

Toyoko woke up with her hands holding on tightly to her diary. _Wish me luck…I need the luck, today. Please, don't be so cruel to me; I don't have much time left._

Toyoko, Mingzashi, Ritza and Shimaya had breakfast together, though none of them said much. They had sensed Toyoko's nervousness, and were much curious why. Finally, Mingzashi broke the silence.

"Toyoko?"

"Yes?" she replied absent-mindedly.

"Your body is here, but your mind isn't. Penny for your thoughts?"

Toyoko shook her head and gave a shrilly laugh. It was obvious that she was extremely nervous about something.

"Well, I was just worried that my plan might not work and I won't be able to break the curse, you know," she confessed at last.

"Hey," Shimaya shrugged. "None of us are perfect! If it doesn't work, at least you tried."

"Yeah," Ritza joined in. "It's alright! We've got your back! I'm sure the other cursed Sohmas does too! Except Akito, that is."

"Akito's my main problem!" Toyoko replied, still feeling down.

Mingzashi was just about to say something when Hatori came in. He was smiling. Sort of. A rare smile that only Ritza had seen before while the others were not used to.

"What are you doing here?" Mingzashi said accusingly.

"I have good news. Akito is asking for you, Toyoko," Hatori replied.

"_That's_ supposed to be _good_ news?" Mingzashi asked.

Hatori nodded. "Akito now seem more… _happy._" Hatori seemed excited and happy. Which was rare for someone like him. He seemed to have realized it, and wiped the smile from his face. He went back to his cool image and bowed.

"Toyoko, please."

Toyoko nodded and got up. "See you girls tonight, in my room, okay?"

All three nodded obediently.

* * *

Knock knock.

"Come in."

In came Toyoko. She was smiling. She had forced herself to be in a happy mood. For _Akito?_

"Hello, good morning, Akito! Today we are going to do painting! Your room!" She exclaimed.

Akito's face clouded up. "That is the only thing I can't agree to. NO WAY!"

Toyoko just shrugged. "Don't care. I'll give you three choices. Yellow, red or purple. Choose one for your room."

"I. SAID. NO!"

"Now, now, Akito, you don't want me to blackmail you again, do you?"

He knew he was beaten. "Purple, then."

"Great!" Toyoko said and pulled his hand. "Come on, we got to get the paint."

"You go get it."

"Dream on!"

"And you can dream on me getting u to paint MY room that I don't want to paint!"

"Now, now. I'm going to pull you up. One, two, THREE!"

Toyoko tugged hard at Akito, and finally pulled him up. He sat down immediately again. He was beginning to enjoy himself. _Slightly._ Toyoko tried again, and this time pulled him into a hug so he would not fall backwards again.

As he fell into her arms, he was stunned. So was Toyoko. They stayed that way for almost a minute, before Akito pulled away.

"Fine."

Toyoko was still stunned. This was the first time she had come in body contact with Akito, and she never thought it would leave her so breathless.

"Let's go!" Akito tugged hard at her hand. The first time he reached out to grab her hand. First time…

Akito, for the first time, was nervous. In a weird way. What was this feeling? Warm… Did he know that word? Warm… He felt a sudden happiness that came just as quickly as it went.

"Akito…" He felt himself being pulled into another hug again. He did not struggle. He couldn't wait to get that feeling again. Warm…

Toyoko did not know what overcame her. She felt that need to touch Akito, to be with him. She moved before she had time to think. _This wasn't supposed to happen, was it?_

She had wanted to hang on tighter, but Akito pushed her away.

"Go get the paint."

For the first time, she listened and obeyed him. She went to get the paint. Are there any more first times?

Akito watched her leave. He sank down. He felt cold. He had _always _been cold. But now he had a taste of warmth, he felt ever so much colder. He wanted Toyoko back. He wanted her by his side.

But another voice came. _No you don't…_ it said. _You don't want her, you have me. You can't! You are cold and heartless, just like me. I won't let you go that easily. You'll suffer. You'll…_

But that voice was fading as Toyoko appeared. As she came closer, the voice had vanished. He felt the warmth coming again. He loved the feeling. He got up, and for the first time, a happy smile was on his face.

They painted the room in silence.

* * *

**All right, I know I'm a lousy writer! Akito shouldn't be that soft, I know. But let's just have it that way, okay? Forgive! I'm the writer here! Ok, ok. Sorry if I updated late! Lots of things to do! Going crazy! I like Akito this way, he is "softening"! You know, I could have updated this like... FIVE days _ago_? My computer broke down... Blame the computer, don't blame me. THANK YOU!**


	20. Series of events

**Chapter 18 – Series of events**

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP EVERYTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Akito was going crazy in his mind. His hands were trembling, and his whole body had been shivering for the last ten minutes. He felt as if he was fighting something that was trying to kill him, from inside. It was just a withdrawal before the next attack. He fell to the ground, writhing.

His whole body hurt, he waved his arms madly about. Finally, he smashed a vase to the ground with a loud crash, and Hatori rushed in. When he saw Akito on the ground panting and looking extremely tired out, he was horrified.

"Akito! What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-" Akito was about to reply when he suddenly banged his fists on the floor, hard. He scratched the floor wildly, and kept on writhing his body on the floor. His eyes showed he was in total pain, and nothing else.

"Akito!" Hatori rushed forward. Akito grabbed on to his leg so hard that he sat down in pain.

"Stop this pain. Stop it! I can't stand it! Stop it!" Akito panted, gripping harder on Hatori's leg. "Get Toyoko! NOW!"

Hatori obeyed as Akito slowly let go of his leg. He rushed out immediately in search of Toyoko.

* * *

**(While in Toyoko's room, with R, M and S)** P.s. I call Ritza, Mingzashi and Shimaya this way so that it is easier for me to type!

Toyoko sat on the sofa, reading the same page of her book over and over again, but not taking anything in. Mingzashi, who had been huddled in a corner with Ritza and Shimaya, spoke, "Toyoko, you've been reading the same page over for goodness knows how many times, and completely ignoring us when you said to meet you here tonight."

"There is something I have to confess to you guys now, I guess," Toyoko sighed.

Everyone crowded around her. (Wow, on instinct?)

Toyoko took a deep breath and said, "Me and Akito hugged today. _Two_ times, actually."

There was a sudden whooping sound but was silenced immediately by Ritza. Obviously, they wanted her to continue.

"I…I didn't know what came over me. I…felt the need to…touch him…" Toyoko stuttered.

Shimaya smiled softly to herself, not the jumpy one for once. Ritza was staring at her in awe, as if Toyoko was the best thing she had ever seen. Mingzashi was unknowing opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

"I told you so!" Mingzashi blurted out and covered her mouth quickly. As Toyoko did not give her that 'look', she was encouraged and continued, "Toyoko has fallen in love with Akito!"

Toyoko smiled, happy that the burden had been lifted off her chest.

"I may not have glared at you, but that doesn't mean you can behave out of order!" Toyoko said teasingly.

Suddenly, there was an anxious knock on the door, and without even the invitation from Toyoko, the door burst open and in came Hatori. He was looking flustered and said anxiously, "Toyoko, please come, Akito needs you! He is not doing well. Please come!"

Mingzashi had wanted to retort back that he was once again interrupting something that they were happy with when Toyoko stood up and rushed out of the door, pushing Hatori aside.

Hatori, who was surprised and not prepared, fell backwards. He looked after Toyoko oddly, obviously surprised by her behavior.

Mingzashi shrugged, "She must really love Akito _that_ much."

Ritza pulled Hatori aside and whispered, "We might have a chance, after all." And she pushed him out of the door.

Mingzashi glared at her accusingly and said, "You two have been secretly dating? That explains all those times you were gone and always coming back looking red in the face? You two have been _dating all this time?_"

"Shimaya's here, so calm down," Ritza said coolly.

"Careful, that coldness catches," Mingzashi replied, irritated.

"But you like Shigure too, don't you, Mingzashi?" Shimaya piped up.

"You shut up and go to your room!" Mingzashi lunged at her and pushed her into her room.

"Hey…" Ritza said quietly. "I know you really do like him and is just wishing there may be a chance too, aren't you?"

Mingzashi just stared at her and went out of the room.

* * *

**(Back to Akito)**

As Toyoko rushed into the room and pulled him into her arms, the pain suddenly left. He hung on tighter this time, and did not let go. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Toyoko asked gently, "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Terrible pain… Killing me… Destroying me…" Was what Akito could mutter.

Toyoko pulled him even tighter. "Don't worry, I'll be here."

"Stay. Say you'll stay."

"I'll stay. If you really want me to."

"I want you to. Don't leave me alone, that pain will come and haunt me again. Don't go. Say you won't go."

"I won't go."

Toyoko stroked his hair softly (Aww… so CUTE!) and thought, "It's working. The curse will be broken soon. _And I will have to leave soon as well…_Or do I really have to?"

Akito clung on to her. When she was in his presence, he felt nothing but warmth and happiness… He needed her. Without her, he can't live. He can't. The bully will come again. But with Toyoko, he was safe. And happy.

* * *

**Ok! Aren't I fast? (A round of applause please!) I know I'm getting on too fast, with Akito being all that kinda softy and those, but I couldn't think of anything else to write in the stage where Akito is _slowly_ becoming soft, so I skipped very fast! I apologize! THANK YOU!**


	21. Surprise, surprise

**Review replies… **

Reviewer: Oh well, if you say so… But there are others who like it! Thanks for reviewing and sharing!

Daydreamer: Can I say that I love you? (I guess not.) You _always_ reviewed! I'm so thankful for that… Do you have a lot of time? You seem always to be the first to review my new updated chapters! Oh, and I apologize for being so fast… I'm still a beginner, see? Tee hee!

So the 8th book (Haru) is coming out there? Wow! Actually, here, the sixteenth book (Arisa Uotani) is already out! But I can't buy it until I have saved enough money! Haha! I'm short of money! I just love Fruits Basket! Oh yeah, thanks for helping me blame the computer! It listens to visitors but not to its master!

Suriana Amaya: I'm glad to cheer you up! Thanks loads for reviewing! Oh, and best of luck with your boy troubles! There's a lot more 'work outs' for the couples!

Annie: Hello! LOVE U SO MUCH FOR UR REVIEWS FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS! Join the group! I'm really sorry that I couldn't update earlier, I was really lazy these days…. FORGIVE, and continue reading! I love all ur reviews!

**Chapter 19 – Surprise, surprise **

Knock knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Shigure. Let me in."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you, or anybody."

"But I _want_ to talk to you. Please."

"… Fine, but only a little while. Come in."

The door was opened and Shigure walked in. He took his time, taking in his surroundings. Or _Mingzashi's_ room.

"Well, what is it? It's quite early in the morning, you know," Mingzashi yawned. "And I know you are not a rooster," She added.

"I heard that last night Akito practically begged Toyoko to be by his side. So it's working, then?"

"None of your business. So if that's all you want to say, please leave. It's 6 am, you know." She opened the door for him leave. Shigure walked to the door and closed it.

"We might stand a chance, you know."

"You're telling me this – why?"

"You don't believe me?"

"50 percent."

"And why don't you believe me? I'm serious. I've never been so serious in my life."

"Oh yeah? Then show me you're serious. Your attitude is not right, for starters."

Shigure closed in on her.

* * *

**(Akito's room)**

"Want to go for breakfast?"

"Ok."

"Get up then, you can't expect me to carry you there."

Akito laughed. And it wasn't a cold or mean laugh, it was a happy laugh. Toyoko had just spent one night beside him, and he felt extremely happy.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"You know, you should smile more often," Toyoko replied. "Quick, I'm hungry."

Akito got up and went into the bathroom. Toyoko flopped down onto the bed. She and Akito had just been together all night, neither saying anything much or sleeping, just enjoying each other's company.

Akito's not bad. I'm ready to bet the hatred might have left him already. I thought it would take very long, I never knew it was so fast!

"Can we go now or do you want to sleep?" came Akito's voice.

Toyoko immediately sat up. "Let's go."

As they walked past Hatori's room, Akito knocked on his door and it immediately opened. And wasn't Hatori surprised to see Akito smiling!

"Me and Toyoko are going for breakfast, perhaps you'd like to join us?"

Hatori agreed dazedly. Toyoko and Akito are having breakfast _together_. Akito is _smiling_. And not an evil smile. A _happy_ smile. World coming to an end? Maybe.

* * *

**(Back to Mingzashi's room)**

Shigure slowly removed his lips from Mingzashi's. He grinned at Mingzashi, who was breathing heavily.

"Need anymore proof?"

Mingzashi shook her head. Then she pointed to the door.

"I just made you so happy and now you're pushing me out of the door? How ungrateful can you get?" Shigure said, mocking a sad expression.

"Funny, but I'm not laughing," Mingzashi grinned back. "I need to think, and with you around, I'm always dizzy. Go."

Shigure smirked and bowed. "As you wish, miss."

After Shigure closed the door, Mingzashi did not bother to lock it. She flopped down onto her bed and glanced at her bedside clock. It read 6.50 am. _Still time to catch up with more sleep. But I doubt I can even fall asleep.

* * *

_

**(In dining room)**

As Akito reached out for more things to eat, Hatori could not stop himself from smiling. _If he eats this much everyday, he'd be very fat very soon. He has a healthier look in his face, a bit of apple red, not as pale as he was before._

Toyoko, who sat beside Akito, was also quite enjoying herself. She felt happy. Well, more than just happy. She felt as if she was floating. Like she was…how does she put that word? Oh yeah. _In love.

* * *

_

**All right, I know I was so darn late, but I was really lazy this month or so… So I didn't write much, and well, no inspiration… So I'm really extremely sorry! Forgive and forget!**


	22. Surprise, surprise 2

**Chapter 20 – Surprise, surprise 2**

After they had finished breakfast, Hatori excused himself from the table. But Akito stopped him.

"I won't be having my checkup today, Hatori," Akito called after him.

Surprised, Hatori turned around. "Why?"

"Because I'm going out today and won't have time for useless checkups."

Hatori just nodded and left.

Toyoko stood up and pulled Akito up as well. "Let's do something more mature today…"

"Riding horses wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, but was childish. Go for tea?"

"No way. Tea makes me sick."

"I don't believe that. Come on; let's go for a nice cup of tea. I'll treat."

"…"

"I wasn't able to go tour around this city because of you, you know."

"Hey. It's your own fault you are trying to rack your brains because of me," Akito replied, irritated.

"Oh yeah? Ok, then I'll leave now." Toyoko turned and made a move to show she was serious. Akito immediately grabbed her hand. "WAIT!"

Toyoko stopped, "So we'll go for a nice cup of tea?"

"Yeah," Akito sighed.

"See I _knew_ you were a good boy!" Toyoko said playfully.

"Whatever."

* * *

**(Outside)**

Akito and Toyoko walked along the street full of rushing people. They did not walk hand in hand, but quite close…which made both of them nervous, though neither of them showed it. Suddenly, Toyoko pointed to a small café.

"That looks like a nice place. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Your choice. I've not been here for quite some time."

"Akito, you _live_ here."

"Yeah, but I still don't know. So you choose. I'm fine with whatever."

So both of them walked into the cozy and steamy café. The smell of coffee hit them the moment they stepped into the café. Toyoko took a deep breath.

"Smells wonderful. What do you think?"

"I don't drink coffee or tea."

"Not to worry, I'll get you a fruit juice. How's that?"

Akito shook his head. "Nope."

"Then what do you want?"

"What do you think?"

"You are starting to irritate me, Akito Sohma."

"Fine, I'll take…what _do _they have here?"

"Let's get a table and have a look at the menu!"

Toyoko spotted a table in a far corner for two. _Nice place._ And pulled Akito with her and made their way to the little booth. Both sat down and shared a menu. Toyoko decided on cappuccino. And she decided to have chocolate chip biscuits.

"What do you want? I'll go queue up."

"Grape juice."

"Anything to eat?"

"Nope."

"I'm ordering chocolate chip cookies. Want to share? I'll order a bigger plate."

"Ok. Be fast."

And off Toyoko went. Akito glanced around, tryingnot to think of the painful feeling that was starting to creep onto him the moment Toyoko left,but did not take much of the surroundings in. Until his eyes fell on Hatori who was sitting at the opposite far side of where he was sitting. Hatori was talking to someone, and he had a smile that Akito had not seen since Kana left. Who was Hatori talking to? Shouldn't he be at the main house? What is he doing here?

Akito glanced at Toyoko's direction. She was almost at the cashier. He'll wait for her then confront Hatori together.

Toyoko soon came back with the order. The cappuccino smelled good, but he did not want to taste it anyhow. As Toyoko sat down beside him, he neared her and whispered, "Look! There's Hatori!"

Toyoko looked at the direction Akito was pointing to. "Yeah," she agreed. "And talking to someone too. Someone he likes a lot, I bet. Want to go talk to him?" she added, reading his mind. Akito gave a mischievous smile and nodded.

"But well finish the cookies first," Toyoko teased, making him annoyed.

* * *

**(Back to main house)**

"Where's everyone gone to?" Shimaya wailed, alone in her room and just flipping through the pages without taking anything in. "I know I'm having an exam soon and is studying, but everyone's gone! Zashi, Ritza, Toyoko…" Shimaya thought unhappily. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shimaya said eagerly, hoping to be entertained. In came a yellow-haired boy.

"Momiji!"

"Shimaya!"

Both hugged without transforming (of course). When they broke apart, Shimaya said excitedly, "I can't believe that we've not met up since the party!"

"Yeah!" Momiji replied, just as excited. "I was bored, and Hatori was out… So I thought I'd pay you a visit, since you're so near! It's much nearer than going to Shiggy's place!"

"I really want to hear more about Tohru, Yuki and Kyo! Please continue the story you were telling during that party!"

"Okay, well, I really, really love Tohru. Sister kind of love, mind you, nothing more. And Kyo is so fun to fool with! He's really a nice guy, actually, and he is very caring too! He may display a bad character, but actually, he's such a softy inside! Oh, and he loves Tohru!"

"Really? This is so funny! I wonder if we can go visit them now?"

"Hmm…Maybe! I'll give them a call to see if they're at home!"

"Yay!"

* * *

**(Back to café)**

"Right, we've finished the cookies, my grape juice, and your cappuccino is nearly finished. Can we go now?"

"Try a sip of cappuccino first, then I promise we'll go over there, okay?"

"You're kidding!"

"I don't care," Toyoko stuck out her tongue.

"Fine!" Akito took a sip. A sweet taste spread out in his mouth. Bittersweet. Not bad. But of course, he won't allow Toyoko to prove him wrong. "Yuck!"

"Liar. You like it!" Toyoko replied smiling. "All seen from your face," she provided.

"Whatever, can we go now?"

"Alright, you've done your part, so I guess I have to do mine too. Let's go."

They got up and made their way towards the table where Hatori and someone else were sitting. Toyoko gave a small gasp when they neared.

Ritza.

* * *

**Okay, I know that Akito and Toyoko have gotten real _cozy_ together, and I know the story is moving forward _very_ fast. Well, like I said, I can't get all the way and make my story so long... So it's very fast forward. Something to do with my personality, cuz I'm quite a straightforward person... REVIEW!**

**By the way, Daydreamer! I used your idea! Them meeting somewhere else and not on purpose! Thanks so much for the idea! If anyone else has any ideas, please feel free to tell me! THANKS!**


	23. Surprises, surprises 3

**Chapter 21 – Surprises, surprises 3**

"Hello?"

"Toh-ru!"

"Umm…this…this is…"

"Momiji here!"

"Oh! Hello, Momiji!" Tohru said in a more cheerful voice.

"Hello Tohru! I was wondering if you, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure are free right now? I want to bring Shimaya over there!" Momiji almost shouted into the phone with excitement.

"Shi…Shimaya?"

"Oh yeah! You don't know! She's one of the Timikas! Please say we can go!"

"I'll go ask Shigure, could you please hang on a while, Momiji?"

"Sure!"

He heard the phone being put down and heard background voices. Then, Tohru hurried back and picked up the phone.

"Momiji?"

"We can go? Yes?"

"Yes! Please come! I will prepare some tea!"

Momiji put the phone down and turned to face the excited Shimaya. One look from her and Shimaya bounced on him and hugged him tight.

"Yay! We can go! Right?"

"Yep! Let's get going! Come on!"

* * *

"Do you like Mingzashi?"

"Why?"

"I think she likes you."

"I thought she liked Shigure?"

"That's what I thought so too," Ritza frowned. That day, Mingzashi had made it quite obvious that she liked Hatori. She had hidden it so well, that Ritza did not realize till it was a bit late. "But it wasn't."

Hatori stared at her intently. He liked Ritza, not Mingzashi. _Shigure's going to do something again, I just know it. Like that time with Kana and then her best friend…_

"Then I am sorry," Hatori said slowly.

"No need. I was just…lost about what to do. I have a feeling Shigure would do something about this. I know he realized earlier that Zashi liked you. _I _am sorry," Ritza apologized.

Hatori thought and thought and thought. There was a long silence between them, till it was broken by Hatori. _Almost_ broken by Hatori.

"Hatori!" a familiar voice came from behind. Oh no. He was spotted. He wasn't supposed to be here. Suddenly, a hand laid on his shoulder.

"Fancy meeting _you_ here," Akito said smiling.

Hatori couldn't read that smile. Was it threatening and menacing, or was it just a smile? Somehow, for once, he couldn't read it.

On instinct, Hatori stood up. "Akito."

Akito gave a smile he couldn't read again. Suddenly, Toyoko came from behind. Now it was Ritza's turn to get nervous. But Toyoko was wearing a warm smile, so much easier to read than Akito's. However, Ritza still looked nervous.

"I'm sorry! Toyoko, I didn't mean to…" Ritza burst out.

Toyoko gave an understanding smile and said warmly, "Not to worry. There are many secrets I don't know about yet too. This just happened to be found out."

Ritza seemed to relax. How Hatori envy them. They seemed to have a connection just by looking at each other, and can communicate just that way. How he wished he could be like that with Akito.

Akito gripped tighter on Hatori's shoulder. He felt Akito come closer. What he said next surprised him.

* * *

As Shimaya and Momiji walked, an orange color caught Shimaya's eye.

"Tamasha! Kimiko?"

Two heads turned around. It _was_ Tamasha and Kimiko. Why are they not at Timika estate?

Momiji waved to them as they neared. "Hello!"

Both greeted with a smile. They asked Shimaya and Momiji where she was going and decided to go with her. They had wanted to find Toyoko, but didn't, so they thought they'd find Yuki and Kyo.

* * *

"TOHRU!"

"Momiji! And…Shimaya…and…Shimaya…and Shimaya…I…" Tohru stuttered, seeing two other people coming along.

Kimiko and Tamasha held out their hands and said, "Hello Tohru, I've heard a lot about you. I am Tamasha, the cat, and this is Kimiko, the mouse."

"T…Tamasha… Kimiko…I… don't know whose hand to shake first…" Tohru continued stuttering. _Is it okay for me to meet them like this? Should I have asked permission first? Will the master be angry?_

"It's alright, relax. I'm so happy to meet you! Yuki spoke so highly of you that I couldn't wait to meet you in person!" Kimiko said.

Tohru blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm not all that good…"

"What are you doing here? All of you nut heads!" a voice interrupted them.

"Hi Kyo! This is Kimiko here, and Shimaya! You didn't talk to them at the party, did you?" Tamasha turned around.

Kyo glared at Kimiko. "So you're the rat, aren't you? No doubt just as sneaky as that Yuki."

A sharp tinge hurt him. It left a red hand mark on the right side of his face.

"T…Tamasha?"

"How dare you! How dare you insult Kimiko! You're lucky she has a good nature of forgiving!" Tamasha shouted at him. _How dare he insult Kimiko like that? I know he hates Yuki, but he doesn't even know Kimiko and wants to be enemies with her! _

Kyo was shocked. A cat sticking up for a rat? Whoever heard of…th-?

Another sharp tinge struck him on the head. Yuki.

Kyo acted on instinct and started to fight with Yuki. _I won't let Master's work go waste! I'll fight and win! Win the damned Yuki!_

"Yuki…Kyo…Please…stop…do not fight…please…" Tohru begged.

Both of them stopped at once. Neither of them wanted to upset Tohru, and besides, they had visitors.

Yuki turned around, "Hi again, Kimiko. Tamasha? Shimaya? Nice to meet you."

Shimaya bounced on him and hugged him (Shimaya loves hugging people. She thinks it's nicer.) "Hi Yuki! Kyo! Tohru!"

Kimiko just smiled and nodded at him. But Tamasha remained quiet. She seemed to be in deep thought. "Tamasha?" Kimiko nudged her. Suddenly Tamasha looked up at Yuki.

"Please don't hate me, even though I am the cat."

* * *

**I can't think of any other title, so there's all 3, 4, 5…. Sorry! Oh well, I'm answering all reviews next chapter, so not for this one! No time, have exams coming up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do wait for the next!**


	24. Ritza

**Review replies…**

_I lost track whose review I stopped at, so I'll just reply… If I missed out, please tell me! Thanks!_

**Annie:** I LOVE your reviews! You rock! YAY! Thanks so much for reviews. But I'll give you an inside story, Shigure and Mingzashi are not a couple!

**Tsuki Mizuno:** Thanks for reviewing! You think Toyoko and Akito are cute together? Yay! Me too! And sorry for getting you confused!

**AraelMoonchild:** I think you are a new reviewer here! WELCOME! Don't worry! The Timikas are not perfect! Each has their own background! Wait till the next Zodiacs'! This is only Ritza's! There are so many more to go!

**Daydreamer:** You are a GREAT help! Thank you so much for the names! I keep those in mind! Right now, I'm moving on to the Zodiacs' background first! You are a great inspiration!

**Holagrl:** You are new too? WELCOME! I'm so glad you reviewed! I love reading reviews! Review this chapter! HEHE….

**Silverdude:** You're new too! WELCOME! WOW! I've got so many new reviewers! YAY! I'm so happy! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!

**Hikari Saiyôkò:** Thank you so much for your long review! I love it! OH! You're NEW too! WELCOME! I myself is not sure about how many different Zodiacs you can have in a year. I mean, it's impossible, isn't it? In the manga (Fruits Basket) there are three 27 year olds (Ayame, Hatori, Shigure). I wonder what happened to be like that. So I thought, if the manga is all right, guess I can make an exception, my story can too! Haha…

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Ritza**

"Don't stay out too long, Hatori." Akito said softly.

Then, he turned and left. Toyoko waved goodbye and caught up with Akito.

Ritza slumped back down onto her chair and heaved a sigh of relief. Toyoko wasn't angry with her for going out without telling her. Whew.

"I'm so envious of you," Hatori couldn't keep his thoughts inside his head anymore. Not after the surprise Akito gave him. _Don't stay out too long? Is he a kid or something? Hello! He's _27 _years old, for goodness sake!_

Ritza looked up. "We may be blessed, but we are not perfect, you know."

Hatori sat down, listening. A story of Ritza was coming up, he knew. "Yes, but I'm still envious of you all."

Ritza let out a nervous laugh. "Not after you hear this."

"Go on."

**(I'm writing this as Ritza's POV, but I'm not writing this as in like Ritza is speaking to Hatori. It's more like a flashback.)**

I stood beside Himisu, watching mom cry. She looked so small, so alone, just crying there, in front of father's tomb. She kept calling his name, but I don't feel anything. Yanoeka meant nothing to me. Nor to Himisu, if that's the case. Our _father_ never really even liked us. I guess he didn't like things to do with magic.

I held Himisu's hand, and we stared at our mother, shrieking at dad's tomb, in the pouring rain. I love Kymoshi. She had always accepted us, and did her best for us. But she needed dad's support, but he didn't give her any. Was it our fault? That we are blessed? Isn't blessing a good thing?

"Mom! Come back under the shelter! You're going to get a cold!" Himisu called out urgently. He squeezed my hand tighter. Through the rain, I could barely make out mom's face. But I could hear her crying. I got a glimpse of her forlorn face, and something started to build inside me.

"Mom! Get in! He's not worth crying over for! Get back here! Please!" My shout fell on deaf ears. I turned to Himisu, "What should we do? She could get terribly sick for this. And it's all Yanoeka's fault! His entire darn fault! I HATE HIM!"

Himisu put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I felt something wet trickling down my face. Himisu was crying. So was I.

Suddenly, a person in black swept by us. She forcefully pulled mother up and forced her back to where we were. We heard her scolding Kymoshi.

"See? You've made your children worried sick about you! It's over, Kymoshi, he's gone! So stop thinking about him already!"

Kymoshi had no strength to reply. She fainted.

I just stared at her. Himisu did too. Why did mom do this to herself? I had felt no love from father, and why did she do this to herself? How do a 10-year-old know?

Himisu fell to the ground. "Mom! Wake up! Don't die on us now! Dad's gone! We can live happily now!"

Himisu was shaking Kymoshi widely and desperately. I did too.

The person in black shoved us aside. "I'm going to take her to the hospital. A car is waiting for me. Come on, you two. The sooner we get her to the hospital, the better."

And we got her to the hospital.

She was in the hospital for 3 days. Himisu and me didn't go to school. We practically lived beside Mom's bed. She had been unconscious for three days. On the forth day, she woke up.

As she fluttered her eyes open, we called out to the nurse. She came in immediately. Mom was still weak, so nurse fed her. Mom did not seem to want to eat, but had no strength to resist. Soon, it was all over.

Mom was told to take precaution, as she was now not stable. She was told she may have heart problems in the future, and she did.

Ritza finished her story and stared at her shaking hands. Her father, all her father's fault. She wanted to shout it out now, but it wasn't possible, she was a grown adult, and in a public place too.

Two warm hands reach out for her. "It was your father's fault," came Hatori's voice.

Ritza fought back the urge to cry. She nodded her head stiffly and said with pursed lips, "Let's go, I…am not feeling quite very well."

Hatori nodded and they went out of the café.

From another table from theirs, a pair of eyes followed them, "So this is how the afternoon ends." Mingzashi stared at their retreating back. "Why didn't you add about my part of me laughing at you and your pathetic mother?"

* * *

**(At Shigure's house)**

"I hated Kyo because he hated me first, don't worry, Tamasha."

With that, Yuki ended the awkward conversation skillfully. All went back into the house, with Tohru rushing in first to prepare some tea. Momiji and Shimaya were the icebreakers in the company, including everyone in talks they thought up of to help everyone get warmed towards each other.

Soon everyone was chatting, Kimiko with Yuki, Tamasha with Kyo, Shimaya, Momiji and Tohru together. They talked and talked about nothing in particular. Suddenly, Shigure appeared from his study room and said, "Hello! Shimaya and Momiji!"

"HELLO!" Both shouted back. "Kimiko! Tamasha!"

The cat and rat nodded their heads without speaking. Kimiko smiled kindly, although aware of the man's stony heart. Tamasha just stared at him, no expression on her face. As if fighting to control herself, she turned back to Kyo and carried on their conversation.

Shigure looked at Tamasha and smiled to himself. _That was a fast realization, Tamasha.

* * *

_

**That's it for now. Don't expect too many updates from now till June. I have a major exam coming up. The updates will be random.**


	25. Mingzashi

**Review replies…**

Suriana Amaya: Thanks for finding the time to read and review! I'm so glad. I'll try to update soon, but, well, exams coming up and… well, gotta keep up my grades!

Daydreamer: About ages: Just as I thought! Thanks! Give you a small sneak peek: If you had read the all the manga so far, you would know Shigure's TRUE personality. Mingzashi has a personality like his!

AraelMoonchild: Tada! Timikas are not perfect! Thanks! I'll try to keep my work up if you keep the reviews coming!

Annie: Nope, Shigure and Zashi are not likely to become a couple. If you know their personalities, (which you will find out in this chapter for Zashi's) it's unlikely they will be a couple!

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Mingzashi**

The day at Shigure's place passed by quickly. Soon, all her saying goodbyes and heading off. Shimaya went back to the Sohma's estate with Momiji, Kimiko and Tamasha went back to Timika estate. They had a long way to go.

Tohru, still as smiling as ever, waved all of them politely goodbye. Kyo said 'bye' and disappeared immediately, Yuki stood beside Shigure.

"That Tamasha is very interesting. You can't look down on her," Shigure remarked, and left Yuki hanging to what he had just said.

Kyo laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his conversation with Tamasha. He'd come to realize that Tamasha was indeed very special. He had a feeling that he was being read by her through her eyes. She'd concentrate on looking at him one whole minute before looking away. But he thought of something else.

"_What did you're parents think of you when they found out that had a monster form?" Kyo asked with ease, feeling no pressure in asking about it._

"_My mother hated me. She dumped me and forbade me to be in contact with father," Was Tamasha's reply._

"_Let me guess, Toyoko took you in?" Kyo guessed._

_Tamasha nodded and changed the subject. _

Kyo sighed. A girl with few words; that was Tamasha. But why does she remind me of Saki Hanajima?

* * *

**(On the way home to Timika estate, on a train)**

"You and Kyo have gotten real cozy together," Kimiko teased.

"You too."

"What did you talk about today?" Kimiko asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"My mother," came the toneless reply.

"I see," Kimiko nodded. "You told him? Trust him?"

"His waves are good. I can see he's loyal, and well…a good man. Unlike Shigure. I find his waves similar to Mingzashi's."

"Oh. What did you find about Yuki? How are his waves?" Kimiko asked, interested.

"His waves are… confused. More confused than the other Sohmas. And that guy…has quite a sad past, I think."

Kimiko did not reply. _Sad past. Sad past. Just like me. _

Tamasha sensed Kimiko's depression. She put her arms around Kimiko. "It's the past. Let it go."

Kimiko could not control her tears. "I…I miss them, even after what they did to me. I…really…do…"

"Sshh…" Tamasha said comfortingly.

* * *

**(Zashi's room)**

Mingzashi stared at the ceiling. She racked her brain to find out the actual reason she became Ritza's best friend. Did she do it willingly or was she forced to do it?

Mingzashi and the other Zodiac members went to the hospital to visit Kymoshi. Everyone had nice words to say, and went off. She was the only one. Toyoko was still there, but she did not care. She had never cared about anything. Nope. Her heart was as hard as stone.

_Mingzashi thought back about how she somehow managed to win back her parents when they completely loathed her. She chuckled to herself how stupid Ritza and Himisu must have been, not able to win their father's love._

"_You two are SO stupid," Mingzashi grinned at Ritza and her unconscious mother. "You mother too. How stupid this whole family is!"_

_Mingzashi started to laugh uncontrollably. "STUPID! One lost her 'so loving husband' who HATED his own children! And his OWN children can't even save their pathetic mother! WOW! STUPID!"_

_Toyoko gave a glare, but did not stop Mingzashi. (Wonder why?)_

_Mingzashi continued to ramble on and laughed with glee on her face. Finally, she cooled down and with a glint in the eye, smiled._

"_Don't you have any heart!" Ritza cried out. "Why are you so cruel? Just because… mother loved father so much that she cried for him night and day, it isn't pathetic! It shows true love! Have you no loving heart at all? Do you not know what love feels like?"_

_Mingzashi shrugged her shoulders. "Nope, I have no heart at all. I don't care. I don't. I'm clever, witty; I only need to save ME. Just myself. Others mean nothing to me. You are an absolute ZERO."_

_Ritza stared at her unbelievably. Suddenly, she said, "Can I be your friend?"_

"_Why? I don't need any."_

"_I want you to feel what having someone to care, to love is like. It's a great feeling, you know."_

"_I don't need your pity! Bye!" Mingzashi stormed off._

Mingzashi sighed. Ritza wanted to be her friend to show how love and care is like. She declined. But Ritza never gave up. In the end, she gave in to her. Mingzashi hate to admit, but she _did_ like the feeling of someone liking and loving her. She liked to know that someone cares for what she does and what happens to her.

Her cold heart began to warm. But her personality never melted.

* * *

**I want more reviews (wails)! Really. I need more reviews. My goal is to at least reach 100 reviews by the end of this year! Please help! Smile!**


	26. Kimiko

**Review replies…**

**AraelMoonchild:** Yep, Mingzashi had a sad past, but Kimiko's is even sadder! Poor thing! I know they are 'blessed' family and all that, but well, no one's perfect!

**Purejoy:** Hehe, your name suits you! You just gave me PURE JOY! Haha… anyway, thanks for reviewing… HANG ON! You are a new reviewer! WELCOME:P

**Ffchick:** Hey! You are a NEW reviewer too! WELCOME! I don't really like Mingzashi's character myself. But still, I LOVE all my characters! Thanks for reviewing, here's another chapter!

**Draggywriterofalltime:** NEW reviewer too! WELCOME! WOW, so many new reviewers! YAY! I'm so happy! Hope you find my story good! Thanks so much! I'm so touched (sniffs), someone pass me a tissue! Thanks! Actually, I like my story unpredictable, hehe. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Kimiko**

"Breakfast!" Tohru called from the kitchen.

Yuki and Kyo arrived at the same time, sending each other death glares as they entered together.

"Stop copying whatever I do, you sneaky rat!" Kyo spat as he sat down beside Tohru.

Yuki just shrugged and began his breakfast.

Kyo was surprised. Usually, a fight will start and they would be at each other's throats seconds before Tohru stops them. But Yuki not only shrugged his remark off, he didn't even reply!

Tohru seemed to notice, "Yuki? Are you…feeling alright? Are you sick?"

Yuki looked up from his food, shook his head and gave a weak smile. "I'm fine."

* * *

**(Sohma estate)**

Knock.

Shimaya put down her book and hurried to open the door, revealing Kimiko. She smiled at her.

"You found you way in, huh? Lucky you didn't get lost," Shimaya said, closing the door. "Does Toyoko know that you are here?"

Kimiko shook her head. "I'll give her a surprise visit. When does school end? I took off a day today…"

"How do I know? I do home-schooling," Shimaya replied, looking at Kimiko curiously. "Why are you so eager to find Yuki?"

"Talk to him."

"Tamasha knows about this?"

"No. I told her I was feeling unwell today and she went to school. But I think she was suspicious though."

* * *

The bell rang. School ends. The fan girls are gathered outside Yuki's classroom. Same old routine. Why should to day feel any different? Because Kimiko is paying a visit to him again today.

Only Momiji was bouncing beside him as he left school. The others were staying back for lunch. (I don't know what else to do with the others, so let's say they stayed back, okay?)

"There they are!" Momiji shouted unnecessarily. He heard his name being called before Momiji announced their presence.

"Hi Kimiko. Hi Shimaya," Yuki greeted with a smile.

"Hi!" Both said in unison.

Shimaya turned to Momiji and said, "Let's go back to the Sohma estate. I want tohear you play the violin."

Momiji nodded excitedly and both of them headed off. "You just wanted us out," He whispered.

Shimaya nodded. "But I really wanted to hear you play too. I have NOTHING to do at home, since I stopped schooling. I can't wait to join your school!"

Yuki and Kimiko were left in an awkward silence. Yuki decided to break it.

"Let's go to my house?"

"Okay."

"Or can you tell me now? Shigure might be nosing around."

Kimiko took a deep breath. _How did I get myself into this?_ Yuki told her _his_ past the previous day, wanting to know _her_ past. She never liked her past, wanting to forget it and all.

**(Kimiko begins to tell Yuki. It's in flashback, like Ritza's)**

_Slap. Slap. A even harder SLAP._

"_P…please…stop…M…mom…dad…please…stop! PLEASE! MOM! DAD!"_

_The slaps did not stop. When it did, the whip came. Slash. Slash. Another SLASH. _

"_Mom…Mom…Dad…Dad…" Kimiko cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was stark naked in a corner of her bedroom. Her bedroom was no more than just an attic. Her body was dripping with blood. Her face was red from the slaps. _

_Someone punched her in the stomach. She cried out in pain. "Mom! Dad! Please…"_

_They didn't stop. She was whipped again…_

_Finally, after an hour, they stopped. _

"_That'll teach you, you monster," Yen Timika said as she followed her husband out of the door._

_They locked her in. She was left alone to clean up her own cuts. She wiped her body clumsily and applied medicine. She then put on a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Those were the only ones she had. Her parents said to cover up the scars so that Toyoko wouldn't see them. She didn't even know who Toyoko was._

_Kimiko looked at herself in the broken mirror. She herself was broken. When she was younger…_

_Her parents used to bring her to many places. They were always smiling, and looked happy. Kimiko felt that she was the luckiest girl in the world. She felt safe. Until the play ended with a crash._

_Her dad moved to hug her. She transformed into a mouse. Her parents stared at their daughter. Their smiling faces turned black. They stared at her animal form. Shen Timika stared at his daughter with absolute disgust on his face._

"_Looks like being nice didn't work, Yen," Shen said, looking at his wife. "Time to make more desperate moves."_

_His wife nodded. "It's time. If being all nice doesn't work, then we'll have to do it the hard way. For our daughter."_

_Kimiko transformed back. Her nightmare began._

_Everyday, she was abused for an hour, and left alone. She didn't go to school; she spent everyday in her room. She did not go out. She could only read books that her mother allows, which was near nothing._

_Every night, she was to take off all her clothes stand at a corner to wait for her parents. They would come in with a whip or stones and hit her till she bleeds. Then they'll put out medicine for her to clean herself._

_Every month, her father will hug her, and she would transform. Everytime she transformed, disappointment would flash on her parents' faces. Each month, the treatment got worse. It seemed that her parents had lost control. Her mother would shriek with frustration when hitting her, her father would look at her with hatred in his eyes._

_She was scared. She hated everything they did, and blamed herself, telling herself that she deserved what she got. But another part of her mind asked, "What did you do to deserve THIS?"_

_She struggled to survive. _

_Kimiko stared at her reflection. Suddenly, the door burst open. In came a girl a little older than her. She had dark purple hair, and quite a pretty smile on her face. _

"_Ah, my mouse had been here all along," She grinned at Kimiko._

_Kimiko started to undress automatically. She was stopped half-way._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Aren't you going to hit me?"_

"_No, why would I?"_

"_My parents sometimes hire someone else to hit me with them."  
_

"_WHAT! All this time, when I thought you were unborn, you were being ABUSED?"_

"_I… NO! I wasn't! I deserve what I've got!" Kimiko cried out._

_Toyoko caught sight of her cuts and bruises. "Call Yen and Shen in!" She shouted angrily._

_Kimiko kneeled down, "Please! Don't scold them! I deserve what I've got! It's my entire fault! Mine!"_

_She was pushed away. It was useless. But her nightmare stopped. _

_She lived with Toyoko from then on. Then Tamasha came in, which made everything even more perfect for her. But she missed her parents._

**I've updated! I won't do anymore till 2 weeks later! Exams…must study! Review! Please! Thank you!**


	27. Guilt

**YAY! My tests are _over_! Saw that? OVER! Everyone jump for joy! I'm so happy! Whoohoo! YEAH! Okay, over it. Now, I'm back on writing! To Daydreamer: Did well for my tests! Thank you! **

**Anyone missed me? I sure missed everyone:P

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 - Guilt**

Toyoko sighed deeply after reading Kasumu's letter and took out her diary. The date. It was near. Soon.

There was a knock on the door. Without even thinking, Toyoko knew it would be Akito. He had been making so many trips to her room lately.

"Come in."

Indeed, Akito stepped in. He looked at Toyoko and gave an awkward smile. There was a silence between them. A very _uncomfortable_ silence, in Toyoko's opinion. Probably because she felt guilty.

"What's that?" Akito asked, pointing to the diary in her hands.

"My diary," Toyoko said, getting nervous.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" Akito asked.

Toyoko patted the space on the bed beside her in reply. But she opened the bedside table drawer and slid the book back in.

She felt the bed slump lower as Akito sat down beside her on the bed. "The letter?"

"Oh!" Toyoko gasped and quickly slipped Kasumu's letter into the drawer. "Thanks."

Toyoko turned to look at Akito. He had gone through a great personality change, from a cold person to such a warm one. He had become kind and caring, even though he exhibited it only to her, and forced her to keep the secret.

"_Why? Wouldn't they be happy to know you've changed to such a nice person?" Toyoko had asked. _

"_Let them worry a bit. I _still_ like watching people suffer," He had grinned and ended it there._

"How are you feeling? You look quite pale. Are you alright?" Akito asked, concerned.

"I'm okay… Akito, there's something I need to tell you," Toyoko managed to somehow keep her voice straight, but she was trembling.

"What?" Akito took hold of her hand and tried to calm her down. "You can tell me anything. I'm not a bad man."

"You _were_ a bad boy," Toyoko tried to laugh but ended up squeaking. _Oh no. Will my work go down the drain after I tell him? Maybe I should never tell him… But…_

"You know I like you a lot, right?" Toyoko decided to say in the end.

"Yeah. Of course I do. And I like you a lot too," Was Akito's gentle voice. It was so different from the first time that she talked to him, not cold anymore, but very warming and inviting.

Toyoko smiled, and leaned her head on Akito's shoulders. She was comfortable all right, and was glad that she had made her confession. But the guilt had not yet vanished. In fact, it seemed to have grown heavier.

* * *

"That was wonderful!" Shimaya exclaimed. "Absolutely marvelous!"

"It was good? Hang on…are you even good in music? Or you're just like it because you don't really know what it is?" Momiji replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"I _know_ music! And though it was wonderful, why did you choose to play such a lonely and sad song?" Shimaya asked.

Momiji shrugged and said, "I only have a father. Who wouldn't feel lonely?"

Shimaya remembered what Momiji had briefly told her before about his father. She gave a small smile but said, "Hey, at least you've got a father. I've got no parents!"

Momiji was surprised at this. "But…you're blessed! How can you have no parents?"

Shimaya smirked, "Blessing doesn't always come just blessings. It comes with a package, filled with consequences."

"What, you're parents hate you?"

"Correction: Rose, my mother, hates me. My father loves her too much and well, I'm left alone."

"Are you close with your father?"

"Nope. We're strangers."

"Who brought you up? Toyoko?"

"Wrong! Guess. Someone from the Zodiac too."

"Hint?"

"Come on! There are only 12 of them!"

"Okay…Okay…Hmmm…let's see…Kasumu? He looks responsible enough."

"Yeah, he's super independent. But, no."

"Who else can there be? The others look too young."

"Momiji!"

"All right… How about, Ritza?"

"Wrong: Ritza _and_ Himisu."

"Cool! Double guardians!"

"Yep, I love them like my own parents." Shimaya said proudly.

"What do you think of Tohru?" Momiji asked, changing the subject.

"She's a born angel. She can't be human. Her kindness, her caring, I feel as if she's god. She's so forgiving; you're lucky to have met her, Momiji. She's a blessing," Shimaya replied, giving him a thumbs-up. "She knows about the curse too, right?"

Momiji nodded.

"So lucky." Shimaya said absently, feeling guilty. She had made her father sound so terrible, when he was just okay. But she wasn't in a good state that moment either.

* * *

**Review replies…**

Ffchick: Rat might not always be the favorite one to the Head! For my story, I'm not sure. The story just goes on and on and on by itself… Oh, and thanks for reviewing again!

AraelMoonchild: Please do keep reviewing! Why Kimiko and Tamasha are friends…you'll find out soon enough! Keep reviewing and I'll try to keep updating!

Purejoy: I'll definitely keep writing! It's my hobby, after all… And thanks for reviewing! Continue to review!

Daydreamer: Kimiko's chapter was sad too, yeah. Don't worry if you don't review on time! (I sound so domineering…Don't mean the way it came out)… Thanks for _always _reviewing! Thanks!

Annie: Yep, Kimiko has a kind heart. Similar to Tohru's? Not sure yet…


	28. Not well

**Chapter 26 – Not well**

"Hey. I'm going over to Yokato's. Be back round six."

"Okay, don't do rash, Atomi. Are her parents home?"

"Don't think so. If they _are_ at home, I'll take Yokato to the garden," Atomi waved and left.

Kasumu watched Atomi's retreating back and sighed. _Aren't you a little too obvious that you like Yokato?_ Kasumu went back to his study. Toyoko haven't given him a reply yet. He couldn't wait for her permission to send his letter to Kimiko.

* * *

Toyoko groaned. She tossed and turned. She lay still, counting sheep. She sat up. She lied down again. _Nope. No sleep. Might as well get up._ Toyoko turned and the clock showed 05:46am. As she shuffled into the bathroom, a sudden wave of dizziness hit her.

Quickly, she grabbed hold of the sink sides to steady herself. She stared weakly at the mirror. She had been sick since Akito started to get better. She had sudden dizziness and had dreams about Master. She had been told that she did not have much time left, and the Master had told her to finish what she should do quickly. She was to leave earth with no regrets.

_But…Akito…I can't…It's not fair…I'll never leave with no regrets if I'm to leave Akito here…_

A wave of dizziness hit her again. This time she fainted. _Listen…Listen carefully, Toyoko. You do not have much time left. Perhaps 9 months at the most. Don't disappoint me, Toyoko. Do your duty on earth and be back with no regrets. Do not…_

"Argh!" Toyoko woke up with a start. She was still in the bathroom where she fainted. _What time is it?_ _Was I unconscious for very long?_

Toyoko dragged herself onto bed and looked at the lifeless clock again. 6am. Oh well. She felt her neck. Her forehead. She was burning hot. She fumbled through the drawers for a thermometer, and found a small one. She lay on her bed and took her temperature. 43.3 degree Celsius. No wonder.

Frustrated, she grabbed for some sleeping pills and swallowed them without water. Then she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I think something's happened to Toyoko," Tamasha whispered to Kimiko during History lesson. "I feel it."

Kimiko's face turned serious. Careful to keep an eye on the teacher, Kimiko whispered back, "Why? Anything too serious that Ritza and Mingzashi can't handle?"

After a moment of thought, "Probably not."

The teacher who had slammed his book down onto Tamasha's table interrupted them. "What were you talking about, Timika?"

"I can't talk to myself, teacher."

"You lips were moving and sound was coming from your mouth."

"I hate teachers who favors students."

"Where did that come from, missy?"

"Kimiko was talking to me too, and just because you have the hots for her, you can't treat me like crap. Half of the male student body is in love with her, you've got no chance."

"Watch your mouth, Tamasha!" The teacher's face was red with embarrassment rather than anger. "You were the one who talked first!"

"Yeah, but Kimiko talked back, so why didn't you mention her while scolding me?"

The teacher nodded curtly but knew he was defeated. "Don't act so high and mighty, Tamasha, just because you can control people with your _waves_."

"Thanks for reminder. Can we get on with the lesson?"

And he actually nodded and continued the lesson as if not interruption had ever occurred.

_Tamasha must be really worried for Toyoko to act that way. It must be serious and Tamasha felt it._ Kimiko thought.

* * *

"Ritza, Mingzashi, I'm _seriously_ starting to think that something's wrong with Toyoko!" Shimaya said worriedly, glancing at Ritza and Mingzashi's smug faces. "What? Do you think it's _funny_?"

"She probably had a late night with…ahem…_Akito_?" Mingzashi smirked.

"Yeah, and they probably want some time together now, even after their late night?" Ritza giggled.

Shimaya quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think so! I'm going to check on her, whether she likes it or not!"

Both Mingzashi and Ritza shrugged and continued their lunch. Shimaya left in a huff and moved towards Toyoko's closed bedroom. She knocked. No sound. Nothing.

"Toyoko?" Shimaya asked timidly, in case Mingzashi and Ritza were right. However, there wasn't a single sound. Shimaya took a deep breath of whatever she was about to face and opened the door a few inches. One second later, she threw the door wide open and rushed in.

"Toyoko! Toyoko! Are you all right? Oh my, you're hot! Oh no! Ritza! Mingzashi! Hatori!"

Akito, who was on his way to Toyoko's, ran into her room. When she saw Toyoko lying lifelessly on the bed, he rushed to her side, concern etched all over his face. A few seconds later, he was joined by Hatori, while Shimaya rushed out to find Ritza and Mingzashi.

Hatori checked her heart rate as Akito stood beside him, breathing heavily. He didn't show much of his feelings, but he was very nervous inside. _Toyoko…What happened?_

"Dreadfully high fever, Akito," Hatori informed warily. All Akito did was nod before Ritza and Mingzashi came rushing in, pushing them aside.

"Toyoko! Toyoko! Speak to me! Hatori! Is she all right?" Ritza asked worriedly.

Not able to lie to her, he said simply, "High fever."

"_Dreadfully_ high fever was what you said," Shimaya chipped in.

Ritza looked at him suspiciously and he gave in. "Very high fever, but it can be cured. Hope it can be done in a few days. I'll go get some medicine."

"Move fast," Akito reminded him, still with a blank face.

Mingzashi was standing by the doorway, looking at Toyoko. _Your own fault, Toyoko. Never thought about the consequences. Now Akito gets the happy ending while you suffer._

"Get well soon," Was all she said before she left, leaving Akito to stare at her.

Suddenly, and orange head rushed in, followed by Kimiko. "Told you!" Tamasha said and rushed to Toyoko's side.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ritza asked. "And you felt this coming, didn't you?"

"Took 10 minutes off early. And with Kimiko with me, the teachers practically saw us out of the school," Tamasha replied, staring at Toyoko worriedly, her heart chilled to the core. _You can't die now. I'm not ready yet, Toyoko._

"Kimiko's still as popular as ever with the teachers and students, huh?" Shimaya said smiling, trying to lighten up the spirit. No one took notice of Akito.

"Is Toyoko going to be all right?" Kimiko asked, settling herself beside Toyoko and stroking her hair. "Mom, please be all right."

_Mom?_

Hatori came back and was surprised. "Kimiko," he acknowledged.

"Tamasha," Tamasha introduced herself before turning back to Toyoko. "You can help her, can't you? Hatori?"

_She knew my name? I didn't even know hers._ Hatori nodded.

Hatori moved to inject medicine into Toyoko and took her temperature. "It's going down. She should be okay."

"_Will_ she be okay?" Was Akito's first sentence, with so much feeling that everyone was taken aback, full force.

_He loves her,_ was everyone's thought that moment.

* * *

**Done! Another coming right up! I want more REVIEWS! Thank you! I've turned shameless? Nope, just desperate! Ja! I'll reply reviews when it reaches 90 **


	29. Love is there

**Chapter 27 – Love is there**

"Go! Go! Go!" Himisu shouted ruthlessly from the stands, his long hair flowing along with the wind. "Come on Kimoka! You can do it!"

"Yeah! Go!" Tashi joined in. "Faster! Almost there!"

"Come on, Kimoka! You're the best! Compared to the other schools, you're definitely the winner!" Isaza shouted, angering other school cheerleaders and fans.

Kimoka heard the shouts from the stands, her school, the cheerleaders, and of course, Himisu, Isaza and Tashi. It made her want to win the champion all the more. _Faster! Almost there!_ She encouraged herself. _Nearer. Nearer. So much more nearer. The line is coming into view. I can see it clearly now. Just a few more minutes. Seconds…_

She crossed the line!

And, she came in _first_. She slowed down, and the wind blew her hair about, swirling her hair beautifully, making the boys swoon at her hair and body. Before she knew it, her hand held the champion cup, and her school was screaming her name so loud that she thought her ears would burst.

Someone with silver-white hair handed her a towel. "Wipe your sweat before I hug you."

"You still care about yourself more than ever!" Kimoka smiled.

"Oh, whatever," Himisu muttered before sweeping her into a big bear hug. Tashi put her arms around them too, though they were careful not to knock into anyone.

Isaza was still at the stands, arguing with other school cheerleaders. _It's what she does…_ Kimoka mused. She realized Himisu's hand was still around her waist after they had let go of each other.

"Himisu? You can let go now."

"Oh…No."

* * *

Kasumu looked up from his papers when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Tamasha stepped in, still in her uniform. "News from Toyoko."

"It's very late Tamasha, and you just came back from seeing her? In your uniform?" Kasumu sighed.

Tamasha nodded, "Toyoko said yes. But can I ask you not to make your move so fast?"

"Any reason?"

"I just…don't want to lose her right now."

"You're not going to lose her right after I confess to her."

"…"

"Are you going to stop me with your waves?"

"No, just a suggestion," Tamasha gave him a rare smile. "You're a great person."

And she left Kasumu in deep thoughts. Toyoko had given him the permission, but Tamasha had requested him not to be so fast. What should he do?

* * *

"Toyoko? Akito here."

"Come in, I'm feeling better now."

"Thanks. I didn't get to talk to you the whole day."

"Sorry."

"I'm not blaming you."

Toyoko smiled, but it did not seem natural.

"Are you _really_ all right?"

"Sort of. Come lie beside me."

In the dark, Akito made his way to Toyoko's bed. He slid under the covers and his warm body touched hers.

"Sorry for scaring everyone today. I don't think I'm in the right state of mind now. I barely know what I'm doing," Toyoko apologized, turning to face Akito.

"Can you sleep? You're still not well, it's better if you sleep some more."

"Don't leave me tonight."

"That was what I said to you last time, remember? And we stayed up the whole night."

"Yeah, you begged me to stay."

Akito shrugged. "I had to. Now sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

Ritsu shook as he stood outside the Timika estate. How did he get here? Why was he here? No idea. He looked at his watch, 9pm. Will he be disturbing her? Will she be sleeping? Will his trip here was for nothing? He stared at the door. Finally, he took one deep breath and acted before he could wonder anymore. The bell was rung. No turning back.

Someone answered the door. A maid. She had a friendly looking face. She smiled and said cheerfully, "Who are you looking for, may I know?"

"Looking…I…Looking…. mean…Looking for…Yo…Miss Yotaoi. Am…I…um…bothering her?" Ritsu stammered, trying to keep his calm. He had already lost it, anyway.

"Oh sure," the maid answered smilingly, and opened the door to invite him in. "This way."

He was led straight to Yotaoi's front door, and he heard voices inside. Arguing. Fighting.

"You killed your own mother!" a drunk, reckless man shouted when a coffee brown girl pushed him out of the door. He stared at the maid and Ritsu, and stormed off, singing, "Killed mother, killed wife, killed everyone, kill my daughter…"

"He acts like that when he gets drunk," the maid reassured him. She knocked on Yotaoi's door. "A visitor, miss."

Yotaoi opened the door, and saw Ritsu. She smiled. With a wave of a hand, Ritsu was in the house, and the maid had disappeared.

* * *

**TWO chapters in one day, how about that? REVIEWS! Thanks...I'll be waiting! _Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams. Let it wash away, my sanity..._ Okay, so read and review, I hope I can make an update tomorrow!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Sorry about my father, Ritsu. Please don't mind him," Yotaoi tried to smile.

"O…oh. It's… no p…problem…o…of course," Ritsu managed to stutter out, feeling nervous. How he envied Yotaoi being able to keep her cool! It was what he had always wanted to be.

"What did you come here for?" Yotaoi asked, with her back to him, preparing tea.

Ritsu fretted. _She…she does not want me here! That's why she has her back to me; she doesn't want me to see her angry face when she asks me to leave! She's being so polite and here I am, making her uncomfortable! Oh no! I must…_

"I…AM SO SORRY! I…DID…NOT MEAN TO…BOTHER YOU, I KNEW IT WAS LATE, BUT I STILL CAME AND MADE MYSELF AT HOME WHEN YOU SHOULD BE RESTING! I AM SO SORRY! I AM GOING TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW…YES! I WILL, DON'T BE ANGRY! AND I…I DIDN'T BRING ANYTHING AND CAME EMPTY HANDED…"

"Ritsu," Yotaoi turned around with a surprised look plastered all over her face. "Are…you all right? I…mean…I am sorry, that…that I offended you by anyway, please forgive me…Are…you okay? Do…you need anything? I mean…"

"OH, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! IT'S MY FAULT, I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND YOU!"

"Ritsu!" Yotaoi called out in exasperation. She was beginning to get nervous. That _wasn't_ a good sign. _Calm down, handle this situation properly. You can do it. Just like that, yes. _

"Ritsu! You did not offend me! Don't worry! And I'm not being polite either!"

Ritsu stopped mumbling and stared at her. _NOW!_

"Yotaoi…I…came to…to ask…well, how…I mean, you…you saw me…fret…just now…I…is…is there…any way…you can cure it…?" Ritsu finished before he lost his nerve.

Yotaoi stared at him. Then she said slowly, "That's…what…I had…always…always wanted…to find out…"

* * *

"Bye, Atomi!" Yokato waved from the front door. "See you!"

"Tomorrow!" Atomi smiled.

Yokato stared at his back. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do and rushed into the house. Quickly, she tidied up the living room, her parents' room, her room, the kitchen, and started cooking dinner. That was how she kept herself in her parents' good books.

The smell was delicious and her parents entered the room, tired after a day's work. She greeted them with a cheerful smile and reminded them that dinner would be in five minutes.

As they sat together, her parents talked as Yokato faded into the background. They did not speak to her and neither did she try to start a conversation. Dinner ended as Yokato cleared the table while her parents either rested or went into the bedroom. Still, not a sound between them. Not even a 'thanks.'

Yokato washed and dried the dishes, and went up to the room. She checked her purse, not much left. Quickly, she went down to the tip box where her parents would pay her for her work. Ah! Extra tips today. They must be in a good mood.

Happily, she trotted up to her bedroom and closed the door softly. A happy-go-lucky girl, she was satisfied with whatever she has. Quickly, she washed up and got into bed. Perhaps if she cooked more tomorrow, she would get even more money. She would wake up early tomorrow and go to the library.

With that thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Where are we going today? Why must we dress up?" Kimoka asked as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a shiny red tank top, with a black long-sleeved jacket, and a dark blue miniskirt that covered only half of her thighs.

"We are going to celebrate! For getting champion!" Reni smiled.

"That's right. And I get to be with two pretty sexy ladies tonight. Won't the others be jealous of me?" Ayashima grinned, looking at the mother and daughter who looked and dressed alike.

"Dad!"

"Fine, let's just get going."

As Kimoka and her mother stepped into the restaurant, with Ayashima behind them, it was true; they had everyone's gaze for a while. Even the waiter was staring at Kimoka.

"I'm still having the same," Kimoka said without a glance at the menu.

"Okay, Reni? I'll have streak," Ayashima looked at his wife.

"Lamb chop, dear."

Ayashima nodded and waved the waiter over. He repeated the order and went off.

"Kimoka, when are you going to tell Toyoko the good news? What about paying a visit to the Sohma estate?"

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow, mom."

"Oh, okay. Good."

The food was served, Kimoka with 'Grassy Salad", Reni with 'Lamb Chop' and Ayashima with 'T-bone Streak'.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. Kimoka turned around to see the waiter holding a bouquet of flowers.

"From Himisu at table 43, miss," he smiled.

Kimoka accepted the flowers and turned to her parents. "Himisu's here! I didn't see him! Mom, I'll go and pay him a visit."

Reni nodded, "Be fast."

Kimoka shot to table 43. "Himisu! That kind of gesture was so not you!"

"I was expecting a 'hello', you know," Himisu grinned. "You know, and maybe a kiss?"

"Now that's you! And no kisses, sorry! Bye, just came to say 'hi'," Kimoka waved and left the table.

Himisu turned back to Ritza. Ritza was rolling her eyes at him. "You are _shameless_."

"Speak for yourself, _Mrs. Sohma_," Himisu smirked. "When is Hatori going to propose?"

"Didn't I tell you not so fast?"

"You're hiding something, it's obvious. Anyway, I've done my part of the bet, now you have to pay up. I got Kimoka to come over, didn't I? Now it's your turn."

"Fine, fine. Well, Hatori and I have been dating, okay?"

"Not enough details."

"Too bad, Himisu, it wasn't in the bet that I had to give _details_," Ritza stuck out her tongue playfully. "I've done my part."

"You-"

"You're still as easy to trick as ever."

* * *

**Made a little changes over here. Re-updated. REVIEW! I'm getting so little reviews lately... No wonder I have writer's block... Okay, hope I can update soon!**


End file.
